Dangerous
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: Another Joshley Story. Joe is a teacher at Ashley's new school. Soon they start an affair, and fall in love. Just one problem Joe is married and Ashley is 17 and Joe is 22
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

_**Ashley is 17 and just moved to New York from Los Angeles with her mom.  
It's Monday and her first day of school.**_

Ashley:: *Walks in and looks around*

She is wearing a Mini skirt and a top and high heels.

Guy:: *Whistles*

Ashley:: *Smiles*

???:: Hey are you Ashley from los Angeles?

Ashley:: I am and you are?

Miley:: Miley, I'm gonna show you around today.

Ashley:: Great *Smiles* Can you show me to my locker? *Looks at a paper and then looks up* Number 215?

Miley:: *Smiles* It's beside mine, let's go.  
_**  
They walk to the lockers.**_

Ashley:: *Put some books in*

???:: Hey Miles

Miley:: Hey girls. Girls this is Ashley.

Ashley:: *Closes her locker and turn around* Hey

Miley:: This is Demi and Selena.

Selena:: Hey *Smiles*

Demi:: You are the new girl right?

Ashley:: *Smiles* I am. I'm gonna go.

Miley:: See you at lunch.

Ashley:: Sure *Walks away*

Demi:: She seems like a daddy's girl.

Miley:: I think she seems nice.

_**They walk away.**_

_**

* * *

****At lunch.**_

_**Ashley walks into the cafeteria with Miley.**_

Ashley:: *Looks around and sees a guy with dark brown hair* Who is that hottie? *Smiles*

Miley:: *Smiles* That's Mr Jonas, he is pretty much everyone's favorite teacher at this school.

Ashley:: Teacher? *Looks at Miley*

Miley:: Young I know *Giggles* But let's go to the table.

_**They walk over where a curly boy and Selena and Demi is sitting.**_

Miley:: Hey guys *Sits beside the curly boy and kisses him* Ashley this is Nick, Nick this is Ashley.

Nick:: Hey.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey *Sits down*

Nick:: You are from Los Angeles right?

Ashley:: Yeah *Looks over at Mr. Jonas and smiles*

Nick:: *Turn to look in her direction* Are you looking at Joe?

Ashley:: Joe?

Nick:: Mr. Jonas? Joe? He is my brother.

Ashley:: You brother?

Nick:: Yeah

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip and smiles*

Demi:: So anyways why did you move here?

Ashley:: Huh what? *looks at Demi*

Demi:: Why did you moved here?

Ashley:: My Mom got a new Job

* * *

_**After school.  
Ashley takes a book out of her locker, then turn around and bumps into someone.**_

Ashley:: I'm so sorry

???:: Don't worry about it *Bend down and pick up a paper* Oh Miss Tisdale.

Ashley:: *Looks up* Mr. Jonas *Smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles* So how was your first day?

Ashley:: Boring.

Joe:: You met my little brother I see *Smiles*

Ashley:: He is cute.

Joe:: Cute? *laugh a bit* you do know that he has a girlfriend right? *Smiles*

Ashley:: Oh please I'm not into high school boys *Smirks*

Joe:: *looks at his watch* Well I should go, see you around Miss Tisdale *gives her the paper*

Ashley:: Bye Mr. Jonas.

_**He walks away.**_

_**Ashley turns around slowly and sees Joe checking her out. She smiles and walks out to her car.**_

_**

* * *

****When she gets home she walks to her room and dial's Vanessa's number, her best friend from LA.**_

Vanessa:: *Answer it* Vanessa speaking

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey V.

Vanessa:: Omg Hey hunni, how is New York.

Ashley:: I met this totally hot guy.

Vanessa:: Details.

Ashley:: He is a teacher.

Vanessa:: Ash!

Ashley:: I can't help it. He is so Hot *Bites her lower lip*

Vanessa:: This is gonna end wrong.

Ashley:: Just remember I always get what I want.

Vanessa:: *Giggles* Oh I know.

Ashley:: I gotta go Hunni. Talk to you later.

Vanessa:: Bye Hunni. Love you.

Ashley:: Love you too__

_**They hung up.  
**__**Ashley fall down on her bed looking at the ceiling. She smirked at her thoughts were on Mr. Jonas.**_

Ashley:: Oh yeah I always get what I want *Smirks*


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous  
Chapter 2

_**It's Tuesday morning.  
Ashley just arrived to school. She walks to her locker and get's some books out.**_

Miley:: *Walks to her* Hey

Ashley:: *Turn around* Oh Hey Miley *Smiles*

Miley:: Wanna go shopping today?

Ashley:: Hell yeah!

Miley:: Cool.

Nick:: *Walks to them* Good morning girls *Kisses Miley's cheek*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Good morning.

Miley:: Wanna come shopping with us?

Nick:: I have plans with Joe, Camilla is on a business trip.

Ashley:: Who is Camilla?

Nick:: Joe's wife.

Ashley:: Okay. Well see you guys later.

Miley:: Bye.

_**Ashley walks down the hall to her classroom when she suddenly bump into someone.**_

Ashley:: I'm so sorry.

???:: Miss Tisdale we can't keep running into each other like this.

Ashley:: *Looks up* Oh Mr. Jonas *Smiles*

Joe:: Good Morning Miss Tisdale *Smiles*

Ashley:: Good morning Mr. Jonas *Smiles back*

Joe:: What does a girl like you have of plans today?

Ashley:: Shopping with Miley.

Joe:: Sounds interesting.

Ashley:: You have plans with Nick I have heard.

Joe:: After 2 days and you guys really seems to get along.

Ashley:: *Giggles* What can I say, I'm good at making friends.

Joe:: I can see that *Smiles* Well…Have a nice day Miss Tisdale.

Ashley:: You too Mr. Jonas *Smiles and walks away*

_**In Ashley's classroom.  
The bell has just ringed, Ashley is staring out of the window.**_

???:: Good morning guys.

Guys:: Woo Hoo Mr. Jonas! Alright dude!

Ashley:: *Turn her head*

Joe:: *laugh* Glad that someone is happy to see me Jesse.

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip and smiles*

Joe:: So let's see is everyone is here. Jesse McCartney?

Jesse:: You know it *Smirks*

Joe:: Hayden Panettiere *Looks up*

Hayden:: Here *Smiles*

Joe:: Ashley Tisdale? *Looks around*

Ashley:: Only the best *Smirks*

Joe:: *Laugh* Alright then *Say some other names too*

That was that; now get your math books up.

Jesse:: Seriously dude?

Joe:: Yes seriously dude.

_**After 30 minutes  
The bell rings.**_

Joe:: That went by fast.

_**Everyone walks out except Ashley.**_

Joe:: *Looks at Ashley* Miss Tisdale aren't you gonna get out?

Ashley:: I'm not in hurry *Get's up and walks to Joe and sit on his desk* So how old are you?

Joe:: 22.

Ashley:: Why teacher?

Joe:: Why not a teacher? *Smiles*

Ashley:: I asked you first.

Joe:: It's called money. So why NY?

Ashley:: Me and my mom needed a change after my parents' divorce.

Joe:: Ouch.

Ashley:: I will live. So you are 22 you gotta know some clubs around here?

Joe:: As I remember you are 17 *Smiles*

Ashley:: So?

Joe:: You aren't afraid of getting caught?

Ashley:: I have never been caught. Beside I always get what I want, when I want it. *Smirks*

Joe:: *Laugh a bit*

Ashley:: So Nick tells me you are married. *Looks at his hands* I can't see a wedding ring?

Joe:: I lost it *Smiles*

Ashley:: Liar.

Joe:: *laugh* Maybe we should leave. You have other classes.

Ashley:: *Get's down from the desk* See you around Mr. Jonas *Winks and leaves*

_**At lunch.****  
Ashley walks in the cafeteria and looks around.  
She sees Miley and walks to her.**_

Ashley:: *Sits down* hey

Miley:: *Smiles* Hey.

Ashley:: Where is Nick and the girls?

Miley:: Nick is talking to Joe and the girls is out on the girl's room *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Looks over at Joe and Nick and smiles*

Miley:: What are you smiling about?

Ashley:: Nothing. *Smiles*

Miley:: Whatever *Smiles*

Nick:: *Walks to them* Hey girls.

Miley:: Hey *Smiles and kisses his cheek*

Ashley:: Are we still on for shopping later?

Miley:: Yeah, I just have to get home first.

Ashley:: Cool I will meet you at the mall.

Miley:: Do you know where it is?

Ashley:: No, but I will find it *Smiles*

_**After school.  
Ashley is leaning up against some lockers outside the teacher lounge.**_

Joe:: *Walks out laughing* See you guys tomorrow *Closes the door and turn to see Ashley* Miss Tisdale, waiting for someone?

Ashley:: You actually *Smiles* I need a ride to the mall.

Joe:: Didn't you drive to school this morning?

Ashley:: I walked. *Walks to him* So?

Joe:: *Smiles* Let's go.

_**They walk out to his car and drove off to the mall.  
A few minutes later they arrive at the parking lot.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles* Thank you Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: *Smiles* We are outside the school now Miss. Tisdale.

Ashley:: *Mimics him* We are outside the school now Miss. Tisdale.

Joe:: *laugh* Fine I get it. See you tomorrow Ashley.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles at her*

Ashley:: Bye Joe. *Opens the car door*

Joe:: *Smiles* Bye Ashley.

_**Ashley get's out of the car and Joe drives off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!

Resse Witherspoon As Resse Tisdale

* * *

Chapter 3

_**At the mall with Miley and Ashley.**_

Miley:: *looking at a shirt* So how did you even got here?

Ashley:: I got a ride *Smiles while looking at some shoes*

???:: Hey girls.

Miley:: *Turn around* Hey Girls.

Demi:: Nice shoes Ashley.

Ashley:: *Turn around and smiles* I know.

Selena:: Can we call you Ash?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Why not. Do you girls wanna join us?

Demi:: Duh! *Giggles*

* * *

**_After 2 hours.  
Ashley arrives home._**

Reese:: Someone has been shopping.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I love the mall here *Walks upstairs*

_**In her room.  
She starts to unpack her bags when her phone rings.**_

Ashley:: *Answer it* Hey V

Vanessa:: Hey hun. How is New York?

Ashley:: Good *Smiles* I love their mall here.

Vanessa:: *Giggles* And Mr. Jonas?

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip* He is married.

Vanessa:: Oh No.

Ashley:: But I swear we totally have something chemistry.

Vanessa:: How old is he?

Ashley:: 22.

Vanessa:: That's illegal.

Ashley:: I know. But I can't help it, he is so hot.

Vanessa:: It's gonna end wrong.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

_***Wednesday at school*  
It's lunch time, Ashley is sitting with the girls and Nick.**_

Ashley:: So do you guys have plans this weekend?

Nick:: A guy night with Joe.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I was thinking, do you know a good club?

Miley:: We are only 16.

Ashley:: So? I mean we can invite Joe, he is 22?

Demi:: I don't think it's a good idea.

Ashley:: Please? I need to go to a club.

Selena:: Can we think about it?

Ashley:: of course *Smiles*

**_In Ashley's last class.  
She is sitting in the classroom looking outside the window._**

Jesse:: *Sits beside her* You and me Friday night? I heard you were looking for a club?

Ashley:: *Turn to him and smiles* No interested.

Jesse:: Aww come on? *Smirks* I know you want to.

Ashley:: *Put her hand on his cheek* not even if you where the last guy standing. *Smirks* Buh-bye.

Jesse:: *Smirks and walks to his sheet*

Joe:: *Walks in* Hey guys.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: So Did I just heard someone getting rejected Mr. McCartney?

Jesse:: Whatever, I know she wants me.

Joe:: It gotta hurt to get rejected by a beautiful girl like her. *Smiles at her*

Ashley:: *Smiles and blushes a bit*

Jesse:: Whatever.

_**When the bell rings.  
Everyone leaves.**_

Ashley:: *opens her locker* Perfect I forgot my book. *Closes her locker and walks back to the classroom*

Joe:: Forgot something Miss. Tisdale?

Ashley:: *pick up her book* This one *Smiles*

**_She walks to his desk and sits in front of him._**

Ashley:: *Smiles* So you think I'm beautiful?

Joe:: *Smiles* A problem?

Ashley:: No *Bites her lower lip*

Joe:: *Put his hand on her ankle and slide it up to her thigh* You should wear some pants.

Ashley:: *Getting the chills* Probably.

Joe:: *Stands up*

Ashley:: *Looks up at him and smiles*

Joe:: *Leans down and kisses her*

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Deepens it more*

Joe:: *Pull back* This is wrong.

Ashley:: I'm sorry.

Joe:: *Sighs* it isn't your fault.

Ashley:: I should go *Take her book and walks to the door*

Joe:: Ashley?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Yeah?

Joe:: I'm sorry.

Ashley:: Me too *Walks out*

Joe:: *Put his head in his hands* What have I done.

* * *

**_Few minutes later  
She arrives home, and runs up to her room.  
_**_**She fall down on her bed and start to cry.**_

*knock Knock*

Ashley:: *Sits up and wipe her tears away* Come in.

Reese:: *Walks in* Hey hunni *sees her red eyes* Have you been crying?

Ashley:: *Shake her head* No, I just got something in my eyes. What's up? *Smiles slightly*

Reese:: I just wanna let you know that I'm going on a business trip, I will be back this Sunday.

Ashley:: When are you leaving?

Reese:: Right after dinner tonight.

Ashley:: Okay.

Reese:: I will leave some money to you, you can call your dad or me if you need some more okay?

Ashley:: *nods*

Reese:: Good. I'm gonna go to the grocery now.

Ashley:: Okay.

Reese:: *Smiles and leaves*

**_She lies down on her bed looking in the ceiling.  
She were almost making out with Joe today. She should be happy for what happened, but she wasn't._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**It's Friday morning.  
****Ashley hasn't seen Joe since Wednesday; he had a day off yesterday.  
Ashley is standing by her locker getting some book out.**_

Miley:: *Walks to her* Hey Ash.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey Miley.

Miley:: So I asked my parents about tonight, and I can't go.

Ashley:: It's okay.

Miley:: But we can have a sleepover?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Maybe some other time. I really need to go clubbing tonight, to clear my head.

Miley:: Okay *Smiles* Wanna do something tomorrow?

Ashley:: Well I got the house to myself, my mom is out of town.

Miley:: Then have a sleepover tomorrow night.

Ashley:: Sounds great.

Miley:: Awesome.

**_The bell rings._**

Ashley:: See ya Miley.

Miley:: Bye.

**_They walk their separate ways.  
In Ashley's class._**

Ashley:: *Walks in and sits down*

Joe:: *Walks in* Good morning.

All:: Good morning.

Joe:: I have a little test for you guys.

Jesse:: Aww man.

Joe:: Or would you rather have homework?

Jesse:: of course not.

Joe:: Perfect.

**_He walks around and gives each student a paper._**

Joe:: And you have 30 minutes until the bell rings, so begin. *Sits down and looks at Ashley*

* * *

_**30 minutes later.  
The bell rings, everyone gets up and put their papers on the desk.**_

Ashley:: *Is about to walk out*

Joe:: Ashley can we talk?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Sure *Closes the door*

Joe:: About what happened?

Ashley:: What about it?

Joe:: Can we just forget about it?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Sure

Joe:: Great *Smiles*

Ashley:: Well Bye Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: Bye *Smiles*

**_Ashley leaves.  


* * *

At lunch.  
Ashley is sitting by herself until Miley sits beside her._**

Miley:: Hey

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey, where is your boyfriend?

Miley:: Around *Smiles*

Ashley:: How well do you know Joe?

Miley:: I have known him for 1 year, when me and Nick started to date. Why?

Ashley:: No reason *Smiles*

Nick:: *Walks to them and sits beside Miley* Hey girls.

Ashley:: Hey *Look at Miley* About the Sleepover thing? I have another idea.

Miley:: What?

Ashley:: How about a party?

Nick:: Am I invited?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Sure.

Miley:: That sounds cool.

Demi:: What sounds cool? *Sits beside Ashley*

Miley:: A party.

Demi:: Who's party?

Ashley:: Mine.

Demi:: I will be there. When is it?

Ashley:: Tomorrow night.

Demi:: Awesome.

* * *

**_After school.  
Ashley is watching TV in the living room when her phone rings._**

Ashley:: *Answer it* Ashley speaking.

Hayden:: hey Ashley, it's Hayden.

Ashley:: How did you get my number?

Hayden:: phonebook? Anyways I heard you were looking for a club tonight? Me and my friends are going, wanna come?

Ashley:: *Smiles* of course.

Hayden:: Cool, we will pick you up tonight around 8?

Ashley:: I will be ready.

They hung up.

* * *

_**That night around 8.  
Ashley hears a car honk outside and walks to the car.**_

Hayden:: Damn someone is gonna get laid tonight.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Well Hayden so are you.

Hayden:: That is what I'm going for. Get in loser.

Ashley:: *Smiles and get's in*  
Hayden:: Girls this is Ashley, Ashley this is Taylor, Aly and Amanda.

Taylor:: The new girl right?

Ashley:: Yeah.

**_They drive off._**

**_

* * *

__When they arrive at the club._**

Ashley:: Woah this place is amazing.

Hayden:: I know.

Aly:: We always spend our Friday nights here.

Ashley:: I'm thirsty *Walks to the bar*

Barman:: What can I get you Miss?

Ashley:: Martini please *Smiles*

Barman:: Be right up.

2 hours later.

???:: Wanna dance cutie?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Do I know you?

Jared:: My name is Jared.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Ashley *Drunk* Let's go. *Take his hand*

**_They walk out and start to dance._**

Hayden:: *Giggles* Someone is defiantly gonna get laid.

Taylor:: Huh?

Hayden:: *Points at Ashley and Jared making out*

Amanda:: *Whistles*

???:: Miss Swift, Miss Panettiere and the Michalka sisters?

Hayden:: *Looks up* Oh Mr. Jonas, what are you doing here?

Joe:: Are you drinking?

Taylor:: Well…

Joe:: Leave or I will call your parents *Looks at them*

**_They get their stuff and leaves._**

**_

* * *

__5 minutes later.  
Ashley walks to the bar._**

Barman:: Another martini?

Ashley:: *Giggles* You know me so well already *Drunk*

???:: Don't serve her she is only 17.

Ashley:: *Turn around* Well well well Mr. Jonas *Smirks*

Joe:: Why don't I take you home Miss Tisdale?

Ashley:: I can get home by myself, thank you very much.

Joe:: I don't believe that, let's go.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Bye James *Waves to the barman*

Joe:: *Grab her wrist*

**_They walk out to his car and drives off._**

Joe:: Where do you live?

Ashley:: *Giggles* Around.

Joe:: Ashley?

Ashley:: I'm not gonna tell you *Drunk and giggles*

Joe:: Fine, my place it is.

* * *

**_A few minutes later  
They arrives at Joe's place._**

Ashley:: Nice place *Drunk* Do you got something to drink?

Joe:: Coffee.

Ashley:: No silly. *Sit on the couch*

Joe:: *Walks to the kitchen*

Ashley:: *lie down* Ow my head

Joe:: *Walks back with 2 cups of coffee and put on the table* Drink that.

Ashley:: *Sits up and take a sip* Thank you.

Joe:: That's what you get for drinking.

Ashley:: *Cover her mouth*

Joe:: By the stair.

Ashley:: *Runs to the bathroom*

2 minutes later.

Ashley:: *Walks out*

Joe:: Feeling better? *Give her a comfortable smile*

Ashley:: *Take the coffee and take a sip* A bit *Sits beside him* Why are you doing this?

Joe:: I care for my students.

Ashley:: Oh.

Joe:: But I care for you the most.

Ashley:: *Looks at him and bites her lower lip*

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Pushes her down gently and goes on top of her and deepens it more*

Ashley:: *Wrap her arms around his neck and makes it even deeper*

Joe:: *Pull away and let a finger slide on her lips* So soft

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses him*

Joe:: *kisses back*

Ashley:: *Wrap her arms around his neck and deepens it*

Joe:: *Pull back* Let's go upstairs.

Ashley:: Only if you carry me.

Joe:: *Pick her up and walks up the stairs as he kisses her*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

**_*in the bedroom*_**

Joe:: *put her down on the bed and goes on top of her*

Ashley:: *Kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Break it off by pulling of his shirt*

Joe:: *Smiles and pull of her shirt and kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

**_Ashley's POV__  
wanted this since I started at the school.  
It felt so good. Suddenly I felt the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip, I smiled and parted my lips.  
He starts to explorer my mouth. It felt so good._**

Ashley:: *Unzip his jeans*

Joe:: *Pull away and start to kiss her neck*

Ashley:: *let out a moan*

Joe:: *Smirks and slowly slide his hand up under her skirt*

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip*

Joe:: *Kisses her lips deeply as he pull of her thongs*

Ashley:: *Deepens the kiss as she pull of his jeans*

Joe:: *Unzip her skirt*

Ashley: *Smirks and pull of his boxers*

_**((We all know what happens next))**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous  
Chapter 5

_**It's Saturday morning.****  
Ashley wakes up and sees Joe lying beside her.  
She smiles and get slowly up and wrap the sheet around her and walks down.**_

**5 minutes later**

Ashley:: *making breakfast*

Joe:: *Walks in the kitchen* There you are *Walks to her*

Ashley:: *Turn around* Sorry was hungry.

Joe:: *put his arms around her waist* Last night was amazing.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Yeah

Joe:: What are we doing Ashley? I'm married and 22 and you are 17. I'm your teacher.

Ashley:: *Remove his arms* But you were the first to kiss me last night.

Joe:: I know that.

Ashley:: Do you regret it? I like you Joe.

Joe:: You can't Ashley. This is dangerous for the both of us. I can go to Jail for this.

Ashley:: You just said last night that you cared for me.

Joe:: I care for all my students.

Ashley:: I should go *Walks by him*

Joe:: *Grab her hand* Stay *Pull her in*

Ashley:: *kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Deepens It more*

Joe:: *pick her up and place her on the kitchen table*

Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles back* Our secret

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip and nods*

_**1 hour later  
They are outside in front of Ashley's house in Joe's car.**_

Ashley:: *pull back* I have to go.

Joe:: Call me later?

Ashley:: if you don't call me first *Kisses him* have fun with Nick tonight

Joe:: have fun with the girls.

Ashley:: Oh I will *Smiles and get's out* Bye

Joe:: Bye Miss Tisdale *Winks*

_**Ashley closes the door and walks to the door.****  
Joe drives off.

* * *

That night  
The sleepover with the girls, they are watching a movie.**_

Miley:: *Throw popcorn at Ashley*

Ashley:: Hey!

Miley:: *laugh* Sorry.

Ashley:: you so did that on purpose *Throw popcorn at Miley*

Demi:: Uh popcorn fight *Throw popcorn at Ashley*

Miley:: *Throw popcorn at Selena*

**5 minutes later  
**_**Ashley's phone rings.**_

Ashley:: *Answer it laughing* Ashley speaking

Joe:: Looks like someone is having a good time.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Oh Hey, yeah we are having fun.

Joe:: So what are you girls up to?

Ashley:: Popcorn fight. What about you?

Joe:: Playing video games and stuff. I miss you.

Ashley:: I miss you too. Hold on a sec *Cover the phone* Be right back girls.

Miley:: Okay.

_**She walks outside.**_

Ashley:: I was thinking when does your wife coming home?

Joe:: Tomorrow.

Ashley:: Well the girls are leaving around 12 and my mom won't be home before tomorrow night, so you could maybe drop by, I need help with my homework.

Joe:: I think it could work.

Ashley:: The night sky is beautiful *Walks out on the grass*

Joe:: Just like you.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Thank god you aren't seeing me now, I have popcorn in my bra.

Joe:: Well…Turn around.

Ashley:: *Turn around* Joe what are you doing here? *hangs up*

Joe:: I told you I missed you *Smiles* I had to see you.

Ashley:: The girls are inside, they can see you.

Joe:: *Grab her hand* Follow me.  
_**  
They run over and hide behind a bush.**_

Ashley:: For a married man and a 22 year old you are childish, but I like it.

Joe:: *Kisses her* So need help with getting the popcorn out? *Smirks*

Ashley:: *Giggles* Not out here.

Joe:: Fine let's go to my car.

Ashley:: 5 minutes then I have to get back to the girls.

Joe:: Fine *Take her hand* Come on.  
_**  
They get up and run to his car.**_

Ashley:: Isn't Nick at your place?

Joe:: He thinks I'm out for pizza's *Opens the backseat door*

Ashley:: *Smiles and get's in*

Joe:: *Get's in after her and closes the door*

Ashley:: *Kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Pull back and pull of her top*

Ashley:: *Sits on his lap* I'm happy that you have a big car *Kisses him*

Joe:: You aren't the only one *Deepens it as he unhook her bra*

Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles* no one said you had to take it off.

Joe:: I did *Kisses her bare chest*

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip* I need to go back to the girls.

Joe:: In a bit.

Ashley:: *let out a moan* Joe.

Joe:: Fine if you must.

Ashley:: Can I have my bra back?

Joe:: Hmm.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Joe.

Joe:: Fine *Gives it to her*

Ashley:: Thank you *Takes it on and hook it in the back* Now my shirt.

Joe:: *Gives it to her* You just had to have a sleepover tonight didn't you?

Ashley:: It was the girl's idea, I was going for a party but we changed it in the last minute.

Joe:: So that's why Nick said no to me but changed his mind?

Ashley:: Probably.

_**They get out of the car.**_

Ashley:: I gotta go, the girls are waiting.

Joe:: *Kisses her* See you tomorrow.

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses him* Bye

Joe:: Bye *kisses her*

Ashley:: *Runs to the house*

Joe:: *Watches her and smirks*

_**Then he get in the car and drives off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**_

Reese Witherspoon As Reese Tisdale

* * *

_**Sunday afternoon.  
The girls are leaving Ashley's place.**_

Miley:: *Smiles* We so have to do this again.

Ashley:: Duh of course *Smiles*

Selena:: See you tomorrow at school.

Ashley:: Yeah bye girls.

Demi:: bye.

_**They leave.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1 hour later.  
Ashley is sitting watching TV when her phone rings.**_

Ashley:: *Answer it* Hey Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: How long are you gonna call me by my last name?

Ashley:: It's a student-teacher thing. *Smiles* And I finds it very sexy.

Joe:: *laugh a bit* I'm sure you do. So change of plans.

Ashley:: Oh and what's that?

Joe:: Camilla just got home.

Ashley:: Then I'm not doing my homework.

Joe:: Then fail my class if you want.

Ashley:: Whatever.

Joe:: Baby don't be mad.

Ashley:: Oh and what makes you think that I'm your "Baby"?

Joe:: Because you are.

Ashley:: *Smiles* When can we meet then?

Joe:: Are you free tonight?

Ashley:: I can't, my mom will be home by then.

Joe:: I can't wait until tomorrow.

Ashley:: You have too.

Joe:: *Sighs* Fine.

Ashley:: But I can probably sneak out before bed.

Joe:: I like that idea.

Ashley:: I bet you do.

Joe:: See you later.

Ashley:: Maybe, Maybe not.

Joe:: I have a feeling that I will. Text me okay?

Ashley:: *Smiles* okay. Bye

Joe:: Bye

_**They hung up.**_

Reese:: *Walks in* Hunni I'm home!

Ashley:: *Runs to her* hey mommy *hugs her*

Reese:: Someone have missed me around here *Smiles* I got you something.

Ashley:: What? *Smiles and pull away*

Reese:: *Give her a little bag* Open it.

Ashley:: *Smiles and pull up a pink bra and pink thongs* Oh my god it's adorable.

Reese:: I knew you would like it.

Ashley:: It's so cute. I love it *Smiles*

Reese:: I got you something else too, now I know this maybe is to short but I thought it was adorable *Pull a mini skirt up of a bag*

Ashley:: *Smiles* It's perfect, I love it. You are like the best mom ever *Smiles* I'm gonna wear this tomorrow at school.

Reese:: *Smiles* Did you have a great time while I was gone?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Only the best. *Runs upstairs*

* * *

_**After dinner.**_

Ashley:: *Text Joe* Mom can I go out?

Reese:: Now?

Ashley:: Just for like 1 hour or something?

Reese:: I guess, just remember school night tomorrow.

Ashley:: I know.

_**She receives a message and read it.**_

_**From Joe  
To Ashley  
"Around the corner of your street in 5 minutes"**_

_**From Ashley  
To Joe  
"See you then"**_

Ashley:: Gotta go, bye mom.

Reese:: 2 hours tops.

Ashley:: Okay *Leaves*

* * *

_**5 minutes later  
****Ashley is standing at the corner waiting for Joe.  
When a car stops.**_

Joe:: *Roll down the window* Need a ride?

Ashley:: *Smiles and get's in* Hey *Kisses him* Where are we going?

Joe:: Where do you wanna go?

Ashley:: The park.

Joe:: Okay then.

_**They drive to the park.**_

_**When they arrives.**_

Joe:: *Sits on the bench and pull Ashley on his lap* How long can you stay out?

Ashley:: 2 hours tops.

Joe:: Perfect *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles* What?

Ashley:: Nothing *Smiles and kisses him*

Joe:: *kisses back*

Ashley:: *Pull back*

Joe:: What is it with you and pull back all of sudden? *Smiles*

Ashley:: I was just thinking.

Joe:: About? *Slide a finger around her collar bone*

Ashley:: Stop that it's tickles.

Joe:: *laugh a bit but doesn't stop* Just ignore me. What are you thinking about?

Ashley:: Why did you get married in such a young age?

Joe:: Because I loved her.

Ashley:: And you don't do that now?

Joe:: It's complicated *Stops and start to kiss her collar bone*

Ashley:: *Giggles* Joe stop that.

Joe:: *Pull back* let me think about that…hmm…nope *Start to kiss her collar bone again*

Ashley:: *Let out a small moan*

Joe:: Umm you like it *Keeps on kissing her collar bone*

Ashley:: *Get's of him* No I don't.

Joe:: *Smiles* Oh yes you do, you moaned.

Ashley:: No I didn't, you heard wrong *Smiles*

Joe:: *laugh a bit* You should better run.

Ashley:: *Smiles and start to run*

Joe:: *Chasing her*

* * *

_**After 5 minutes of chasing Ashley.**_

Ashley:: *Trips*

Joe:: *Fall on top of her on purpose* Gotcha.

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses him* You are so childish, and you so did that on purpose.

Joe:: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Ashley:: *Giggles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Wrap her arms around his neck and deepens it more*

_**They start to make out.**_

_**A few minutes later.**_

Ashley:: *Roll on top of him and pull away* I need to breathe.

Joe:: *Roll back on top of her* Can't you handle it baby?

Ashley:: *Smiles* So I am your baby now?

Joe:: *Smiles* of course *Kisses her softly*

Ashley:: *Smiles and yawns*

Joe:: Tired?

Ashley:: Just a little.

Joe:: Want me to take you home?

Ashley:: If you don't mind.

Joe:: of course not, my students need to be rested and ready for school *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Giggles* Whatever you say.

_**They get up and walk to his car and drives off.**_

Joe:: *Kisses her* Good night. See you tomorrow.

Ashley:: Bye Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: *Smiles and winks*

Ashley:: *Kisses him* Bye

Joe:: Bye baby

_**She get out of the car and walks to the front door as Joe drive off.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**It's Monday morning.  
Ashley just arrived at school, she walks to her locker to get some books out.**_

Demi:: *Walks to her* Hey girl.

Ashley:: *Smiles* hey Demi.

Demi:: Nice skirt, new?

Ashley:: yeah. My mom bought it to me.

Demi:: Your mom have a cool taste en fashion.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I know.

_**Miley and Selena walks to them.**_

Demi:: Hey girls.

Miley:: Hey

Selena:: Wanna go shopping today?

Ashley:: Duh of course.

Demi:: Cool.

Nick:: *Walks to them* ladies *kisses Miley's cheek*

Miley:: Hey *Smiles* How was the guy's night Saturday?

Nick:: Pretty awesome. Even though Joe left suddenly for like 15 minutes or something.

Ashley:: Why?

Nick:: *Shrugs* What are you girls doing today?

Miley:: Shopping.

Nick:: Aww and I thought I could spend some time with my girlfriend *Put his arm around Miley*

Miley:: you can join us, or I could drop by later?

Nick:: Sounds good.

Ashley:: See you girls.

Demi:: Bye.

_**In Ashley's class.**_

Ashley:: *Walks in*

Jesse:: Hey cutie.

Ashley:: *Roll her eyes*

Hayden:: *Walks to her and sits on her desk* So who was the guy you made out with at the club?

Ashley:: *Look at her confused* What guy?

Hayden:: The cute guy you made out with? *Giggles* oh my god you were so wasted?

Ashley:: *Giggles* Was he hot?

Hayden:: Well he wasn't bad.

Ashley:: Why did you girls leave?

Hayden:: Mr. Jonas came and throw us out, if we didn't leave he would call our parents.

Ashley:: Ouch.

Hayden:: How did you get home?

Ashley:: I got a ride.

Hayden:: By who?

Ashley:: Mr. Jonas.

Hayden:: Right.

Joe:: *Walks in* Good morning.

Hayden:: Speaking of the devil.

Joe:: Wanna say something Miss Panettiere?

Hayden:: no not at all *To Ashley* Talk to ya later.

Ashley:: Of course.

_**Hayden jump down her desk and walk to her own seat.**_

Joe:: Get your math book up.

Jesse:: Dude it's Monday, it's out first class, can't we just chill a bit?

Joe:: "Dude" listen up, this is school, this is a place where people learn things, If you don't wanna learn something then you are free to leave.

Jesse:: Whatever.

Ashley:: Mr Jonas can I be excused?

Joe:: *Smiles* Of course.

Ashley:: *Get's up*

Jesse:: *Whistles* Hello hottie.

Ashley:: *Roll her eyes and walks out*

_**30 minutes later.****  
The bell rings.  
Everyone walks out**_

Joe:: Miss Tisdale?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Yeah?

Joe:: Close the door.

Ashley:: *Closes the door*

Joe:: *Smiles* Finally alone.

Ashley:: *Smiles and walks to him and sits on his desk*

Joe:: New skirt? *Rub her thigh*

Ashley:: You like it?

Joe:: Love it.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: So soft *Kisses her softly*

Ashley:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Deepens it more*

Joe:: *Slide his hand up higher*

Ashley:: *bites his lower lip and kisses it*

Joe:: *laugh a bit*

Ashley:: *Smiles* remove that hand

Joe:: Why?

Ashley:: because

Joe:: Because isn't a answer it's a word.

Ashley:: Please?

Joe:: *Pull the hand out* Can we meet today after school?

Ashley:: I have plans with the girls.

Joe:: Then tonight? Camilla is going on work.

Ashley:: Why don't you drop by at my place. My mom is going out and won't be home before tomorrow.

Joe:: Perfect.

Ashley:: *Kisses him*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Pull back* Wait you don't have any kids do you?

Joe:: *Smiles* Why are you asking.

Ashley:: I don't wanna be the reason if your family splits up.

Joe:: Maybe you should have asked me about that before we slept together? *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Smiles* maybe.

Joe:: *Kisses her neck gently*

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip* The bell just rang.

Joe:: *Pull back* What's with the excuse? There is like 5 minutes until.

Ashley:: Well…

Joe:: Well what?

Ashley:: My neck, is my weak spot.

Joe:: Oh *Smirks and start to kiss her neck again*

Ashley:: *Let out a moan*

Joe:: *Rub her thigh*

Ashley:: *Run her fingers through his hair and moans quietly*

_**Later that day.  
****Ashley just had her last class and is putting some book in her locker.  
Joe is walking down the hallway and sees her.  
He looks around to see if someone is anyone is near, and when no one is he walks to her.**_

Joe:: *leans against the locker next to Ashley* Hello Miss Tisdale.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hello Mr. Jonas

Joe:: Huh we are all alone on this big hallway.

Ashley:: *Closes her locker* Haven't noticed that *Smiles*

Joe:: Can I kiss you? *Smirks*

Ashley:: Joe?

Joe:: No one is here.

Ashley:: *give him a peck on the lips*

Joe:: What was that?

Ashley:: A kiss?

Joe:: *Look around to see if no one is there then kiss her soft with some passion* Now see that was a kiss.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Bye Mr. Jonas

Joe:: See you tonight.

Ashley:: *Put a finger on his lips* Thin walls.

Joe:: *Bites her finger*

Ashley:: Ow! *Blow on the finger* that hurts.

Joe:: *Take her hand and kisses the finger* All better?

Ashley:: *Giggles* Go!

Joe:: *kisses her quick and walks away*

_**10 minutes later.  
The girls and Nick walks to Ashley.**_

Ashley:: hey girls and Nick.

Demi:: Ready to go?

Ashley:: Been for the last 10 minutes.

???:: *Shouts* Yo Nicholas!

Miley:: *Giggles* Joe is calling you.

Nick:: *Turn around* You just had to call me that?

Joe:: It's your name? *Smiles* hey girls.

Selena:: Hey Mr. Jonas.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Nick:: What do you want?

Joe:: Tell mom and dad I can't make it tonight, Camilla is making dinner.

Nick:: Dude?

Joe:: Yes Nicolas?

Nick:: Call them, there is this new invention called a cell phone.

Ashley:: *Giggles*

Joe:: *Looks at her*

Ashley:: Sorry *Smiles*

Joe:: Why should I spend money on something I can tell to you, and then you tell mom and dad it.

Nick:: *Roll his eyes*

Miley:: Girls come on let's go. *Kisses Nick* Call me and Bye Joe.

Joe:: bye Miley and Girls.

All:: Bye Mr. Jonas

Ashley:: *Winks at him*  
_**  
And the girls leaves.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**After shopping with the girls Ashley arrives home.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey mom.

Reese:: Thank god you are home.

Ashley:: What's wrong?

Reese:: I need your help to pick out my outfit for tonight.

Ashley:: *laugh* Okay.

Reese:: Come on.

_**They walk upstairs.**_

Ashley:: *Looking in her closet* How about? *Take a black top and a skirt out* This?

Reese:: I like that and then a jacket over? That's perfect hunni.

Ashley:: *Smiles and leaves the room*

_**Later that day  
After dinner.**_

Reese:: I'm gonna leave now.

Ashley:: *Smiles* okay mom.

Reese:: See you tomorrow.

Ashley:: Have fun *Smiles*

Reese leaves and Ashley turn on the TV.

_**5 minutes later.  
The doorbell rings.**_

Ashley:: *Get's up and opens the door* Mr. Jonas what can I do for you?

Joe:: *Smiles* Can I come in?

Ashley:: of course.

Joe:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: *Closes the door*

Joe:: Nice place *Smiles*

Ashley:: You never answered my question. What can I do for you?

Joe:: Right. I need a place to look at the tests, Camilla is having friends over.

Ashley:: And I thought you were here to see me.

Joe:: Later baby.

_**They walk into the living room.**_

_**

* * *

1 hour later.**_

Joe:: *put the bed down and leans back* Done.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Looks at her* Hey

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hi

Joe:: *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Pull back*

Ashley:: *Smiles and get's up*

Joe:: Where are you going?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Upstairs *turn of the TV and walks upstairs*

_**Joe smiles and walks after her.**_

_**

* * *

In Ashley's room.**_

Ashley:: *Sits on the bed*

Joe:: *Walks in* What do you wanna do in here? *Walks to her*

Ashley:: *Grab his hand and pull him down* Stuff *Smiles*

Joe:: *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Ashley:: *Pull of his shirt*

Joe:: *Smiles and pull of hers*

Ashley:: *Kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Unbuckle is belt*

Joe:: *Smiles*

* * *

_**2 hours later.  
Joe is getting dressed.**_

Ashley:: *Opens her eyes* Joe?

Joe:: Go back to sleep.

Ashley:: *Sits up and cover herself* Where are you going?

Joe:: I'm gonna go home.

Ashley:: Why?

Joe:: I have a wife waiting for me at home and I have work and you have school tomorrow. *Buckle his belt*

Ashley:: So is this how it's gonna be from now on? That you are gonna leave me after we have made love?

Joe:: Ashley I'm Married.

Ashley:: Don't you think I know that?

_**Suddenly they hear a door open downstairs.**_

Reese:: *Shouts* Hunni I'm home!

Joe:: Your mom? What is she doing home?

Ashley:: How should I know. Give me that bathrobe *Points at it*

Joe:: *Throw it to her*

Ashley:: *puts it on* Stay here *Walks out* Mom?

Reese:: Hey hunni, did I woke you?

Ashley:: *fake yawns* yeah. What are you doing home?

Reese:: Change of plans, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight *Walks into her bedroom*

Joe:: *Opens the door slowly*

Ashley:: *Take his hand* Come on.

_**They walk slowly downstairs and out of the door.**_

Joe:: *looks at her* is something wrong?

Ashley:: I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this sneaky around.

Joe:: We will find a way to see each other.

Ashley:: Does this mean you still wanna continue?

Joe:: *Smiles* More than anything. *Kisses her forehead* You are my favorite student Miss Tisdale.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Good night Mr. Jonas

Joe:: Good night *Kisses her and leaves*

Ashley:: *Walks in and runs upstairs*

* * *

_**In her room  
Ashley pick up her phone and Dials Vanessa's number.**_

Vanessa:: *Answer it sleepy* Hello?

Ashley:: Omg hun did I woke you up?

Vanessa:: Ash? Is something wrong?

Ashley:: No but I need to tell you something.

Vanessa:: Like what?

Ashley:: I'm falling so hard for Mr. Jonas.

Vanessa:: he is your teacher.

Ashley:: I know. But I can't help it; he is so sweet and kind.

Vanessa:: Isn't he married?

Ashley:: I know that.

Vanessa:: Wait are you telling me that you have something going on with him?

Ashley:: Only if you count Sleeping with him as "Something going on with him" then yeah.

Vanessa:: Are you completely insane? He has a wife who he probably loves.

Ashley:: I don't think he loves her.

Vanessa:: And how do you know?

Ashley:: Because he told me that their marriage is complicated.

Vanessa:: I don't wanna see you get hurt.

Ashley:: I know what I'm doing Ness.

Vanessa:: *Sighs* I hope so.

Ashley:: Well goodnight Ness, Love you hunni.

_**Vanessa:: Love you too and goodnight.**_

They hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**  
_**It's Tuesday, lunch time at school.  
Ashley is on her way to the cafeteria.**_

Joe:: *Shouts* Miss Tisdale! *Walking towards her*

Ashley:: *Turn around* Mr. Jonas? *Smiles*

Joe:: *reach her* Can I see you for a minute?

Ashley:: I guess.

Joe:: Follow me.

_**They walk down the hallway and stops by a door.  
Joe unlocks the door and walks in, Ashley follows him.**_

Ashley:: What are…*Get's interrupted*

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Smiles and deepens it*

Joe:: *Pull back* Told you I would find away. *Kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Slowly lift up her shirt*

Ashley:: *pull away*

Joe:: What?

Ashley:: Don't do that.

Joe:: Why not? I did it last night.

Ashley:: Do I look like a girl who only wanna have sex?

Joe:: Ashley I can't be in a relationship, I'm married remember?

Ashley:: But I like you and I just don't want sex.

Joe:: You came to the wrong guy.

Ashley:: *Looks at him* You don't like me?

Joe:: Of course I do.

Ashley:: How?

Joe:: Ashley?

Ashley:: No Joe, how?

Joe:: More than my student.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: I can't help it, ever since you have started here there has just been something about you, something that makes me want you even more as everyday past.

Ashley:: *Pull him down by his collar and kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

_**She wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up and places her on a table.  
They start to make out.**_

_**

* * *

5 minutes later  
Ashley's phone rings.**_

Ashley:: *Pull back and looks at the caller-id* it's Miley *Answer it* Miles?

Miley:: Where are you? Wasn't we supposed to meet in the cafeteria?

Ashley:: Oh right, but I'm busy at the moment.

Miley:: With what?

Ashley:: *Looks at Joe* With…

Joe:: *Whispers in her ear* Library *Kisses her ear*

Ashley:: *Smiles* The library.

Miley:: Nerd. Need company?

Joe:: *bites her earlobe gently*

Ashley:: No! I mean…I'm fine.

Joe:: *Smirks*

Miley:: Okay see you later.

Ashley:: Bye.

_**They hung up.**_

Ashley:: Why did you do that?

Joe:: It was tempting.

Ashley: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Pull back* Wanna do something tonight?

Ashley:: What about your wife?

Joe:: Well I was thinking, what do you say about going to the movies.

Ashley:: *Looks at him*

Joe:: It's dark there and no one will see us.

Ashley:: I would love too.

Joe:: I just need a excuse to get out of the house.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

* * *

_**After school.  
Ashley is putting some books in her locker.**_

???:: *Shouts* Yo missy!

Ashley:: *Turn around* V!

Vanessa:: *Runs to her and hugs her* OMG!

Ashley:: OMG! I have missed you

Vanessa:: *Pull back* Surprised?

Ashley:: What are you doing here?

Vanessa:: I missed my BFF, beside I need to see this famous Mr. Jonas.

Ashley:: Hold on, I think he still is in the class.

_**They walk down the hall and stops by the door.**_

Ashley:: Stay here

Vanessa:: *Nods*

Ashley:: *Walks in*

Joe:: *Looks up* I thought you went home.

Ashley:: I was on my way. But I need to tell you something.

Joe:: *Pats his lap*

Ashley:: *Sits on his lap* Don't get mad?

Joe:: Never *Smiles*

Ashley:: In LA I have a best friend.

Joe:: Yeah?

Ashley:: And we tell each other everything.

Joe:: *looks at her* Everything?

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: That means she knows about "us"?

Ashley:: *nods again*

Joe:: Can I trust her?

Ashley:: Of course you can.

Joe:: Okay *Smiles*

Ashley:: You are not mad?

Joe:: of course not.

Ashley:: Good, because she is here and wanna see you.

Joe:: Oh wow.

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: I'm meeting your best friend.

Ashley:: It can wait.

Joe:: She is obviously important to you, so bring her in.

Ashley:: *Kisses him* Thank you *Get's up and opens the door* Come on in V.

Vanessa:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: *Sits back on Joe's lap* V this is Mr. Jonas, Mr. Jonas this is Vanessa.

Vanessa:: *Smiles* Hey

Joe:: *Smiles* Hey

Vanessa:: *Looks at him* You don't look like the teacher guy.

Joe:: And how do a teacher look like?

Vanessa:: A geek and so not hot like you.

Ashley:: Sorry V but he is taken.

Joe:: *Smiles* Well thank you…I guess.

Vanessa:: No problem.

Ashley:: We should go *Kisses him* See you tonight?

Joe:: I will pick you at on the corner okay?

Ashley:: *nods and get's of his lap* Bye

Vanessa:: Bye Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: Bye Baby *Kisses Ashley* And Bye Miss…?

Vanessa:: Hudgens.

Joe:: *Smiles* Bye Miss Hudgens.

_**The girls leave.**_

Vanessa:: *looks at Ashley* baby? *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Yeah.

Vanessa:: I gotta tell you this, but damn that teacher is so hot. I wish we had a teacher like him in LA.

Ashley:: We had.

Vanessa:: But he got fired.

Ashley:: Yeah.

_**They walk to Ashley's car and drives home.**_

_**

* * *

****Later that day.  
The girls are shopping at the mall..**_

Ashley:: *Laughed* I have been away for 1 week and I have missed a lot.

Vanessa:: *Giggles* You have no idea.

Ashley:: *Bumps into someone and looks down* Hey cutie *Kneels down* Are you lost?

Girl:: *nods*

Ashley:: What's your name?

Girl:: Melanie.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I'm Ashley and this is my friend Vanessa.

Vanessa:: *Smiles* Hi.

Ashley:: Should we look for your parents?

Melanie:: *nods*

Ashley:: *Get's up and take her hand* How old are you?

Melanie:: 5.

Ashley:: *Smiles* How does your parents look like?

Melanie:: Pretty.

Ashley:: *Giggles*

_**15 minutes later**_

???:: *Shouting* Melanie!

Ashley:: *Turn around* Is that your mommy?

Melanie:: *nods*

???:: *Runs to her* Oh my god Melanie! *hugs her*

Melanie:: Sorry mommy.

???:: Don't do that again *pick her up and smiles at Ashley* How can I ever thank you.

Ashley:: I'm just glad that I could help.

Camilla:: I'm Camilla by the way.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Ashley and this is Vanessa.

Camilla:: *Smiles* I owe you girls.

Vanessa:: Don't worry about it.

Melanie:: Daddy!

???:: *Runs to them and hugs Melanie* Don't do that again princess *Kisses her forehead* Who found you?

Camilla:: The girls behind you.

Joe:: *Turn around*


	10. Chapter 10

_**Continue From Last**_

Ashley:: Jo…I mean Mr. Jonas?

Joe:: Ashley?

Camilla:: You two know each other?

Joe:: Umm Camilla this is Ashley Tisdale a student of Mine and her friend Vanessa.

Camilla:: *Smiles* I'm Joe's wife.

Ashley:: *Looks at Camilla and Melanie then at Joe* We should probably go.

Vanessa:: Right. Bye

Melanie:: bye Bye *Waves*

_**They walk out to Ashley's car.**_

Vanessa:: What's wrong?

Ashley:: He told me he didn't had any kids.

Joe:: *Runs out* Ashley!

Ashley:: *Turn around*

Vanessa:: I will be by the car *Walks away*

Joe:: *reach her* I'm sorry I should have told you.

Ashley:: But instead you lied to me.

Joe:: And I'm sorry.

Ashley:: You have a daughter?

Joe:: I'm sorry I didn't told you.

Ashley:: I feel like my dad's slut right now.

Joe:: *Looks at her*

Ashley:: My dad cheated on my mom with a younger woman and she broke up our family and now I feel like I'm her.

Joe:: You aren't breaking up this family.

Ashley:: Yes I am, that little girl in there needs both of her parents.

Joe:: I don't love Camilla, I have never loved her.

Ashley:: Then why are you married to her?

Joe:: Because when I was 17 I got her pregnant and I promised to take responsibility. We have tried to work this out for 1 year now, it isn't working, and we are only trying because of Melanie.

Ashley:: I'm sorry.

Joe:: Don't be, it isn't your fault.

Ashley:: I just wished you had told me about your daughter.

Joe:: Would it have changed your feelings about me?

Ashley:: *Shakes her head*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: She is cute.

Joe:: She is my everything *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Looks around then kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: She looks like her dad *Giggles*

Joe:: I guess she does *Smiles*

Ashley:: So about tonight?

Joe:: Meet me at the corner around 8.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Bye *Walks to her car*

* * *

_**That night.  
****Ashley is waiting at the corner of her street.  
When suddenly someone hugs her from behind.**_

Ashley:: *Screams*

Joe:: Relax baby.

Ashley:: *Turn around* Don't do that.

Joe:: *hugs her* I'm sorry

Ashley:: *Pull back* Where is your car?

Joe:: At home.

Ashley:: Then how are you gonna get home?

Joe:: *Smiles* Let's go *Take her hand*

_**10 minutes later  
They arrives at the movies.**_

Joe:: What do you wanna see?

Ashley:: *Smiles* How about…Watchman?

Joe:: Are you sure?

Ashley:: *nods*

_**Joe buys the tickets and they walk inside.**_

Ashley:: So you never answered me?

Joe:: On what?

Ashley:: How you was gonna get home?

Joe:: I'm not going home.

Ashley:: Why not?

Joe:: I will tell you later.

_**They buy some candy and popcorn and walk in.**_

_**

* * *

****2 hours later.  
They walk outside.**_

Joe:: Did you like the movie?  
Ashley:: *nods and smiles*

Joe:: It's getting dark, let me walk you home.

Ashley:: Not until you tell me where you are staying?

Joe:: At a hotel.

Ashley:: Why?

Joe:: *Sighs* I haven't been living home for a few days now.

Ashley:: *Looks at him* But yesterday?

Joe:: As I told you, me and Camilla are trying to work it out because of Melanie.

Ashley:: Oh.

Joe:: Let's go. *Take her hand and start to walk*

Ashley:: *Doesn't move*

Joe:: *Stops and turn around* Why aren't you walking?

Ashley:: *Smiles* Because I don't wanna go home.

Joe:: Then what do you want? *Walks to her*

Ashley:: Be with you.

Joe:: You can't.

Ashley:: Why not?

Joe:: Because of tomorrow.

Ashley:: School?

Joe:: Yeah.

Ashley:: Can't you just forget that?

Joe:: And what? Take the day off?

Ashley:: *nods* Just you and me.

Joe:: How can I say no to that.

Ashley:: *Giggles* I'm hard to refuse.

Joe:: Let's go *Take her hand*

_**Suddenly there is a flash.**_

Ashley:: What was that?

Joe:: probably the lights.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I guess.

_**They walk to the hotel.**_

_**

* * *

****1 month later.****  
Ashley and Joe are still sneaking around.  
Joe and Camilla are getting a divorce.**_

_***Monday morning*  
****Ashley is getting some books out of her locker.  
When the girls and Nick walks to her.**_

Miley:: hey

Ashley:: *Turn around* Oh hey.

Selena:: Why haven't you been in school for a week?

Ashley:: I was sick *Fake smiles*

Nick:: Joe have asked for you.

Ashley:: Okay *Closes her locker*

Demi:: Well we should better get to class.

Ashley:: Okay bye guys.

_**They walk away.****  
The bell rings.  
And Ashley walks to class.**_

Hayden:: *Walks to her* Where have you been for a week?

Ashley:: Sick.

Hayden:: Okay.

Joe:: *Walks in* Good morning all.

All:: Good morning.

Joe:: *Looks around* Miss Tisdale pleased to see you again.

Ashley:: Whatever.

Joe:: Is something wrong?

Ashley:: No everything is perfectly fine.

Joe:: *Looks at her* Okay then.

Ashley:: *Looks out of the window*

* * *

_**30 minutes later  
The bell rings.**_

Joe:: That's it for today.

Everyone's get up.

Joe:: Oh Miss Tisdale, could you stay?

Ashley:: Um sure.

Everyone leaves.

Joe:: *Walks to her* What's wrong?

Ashley:: Nothing.

Joe:: You haven't been in school for a week.

Ashley:: No I know that.

Joe:: I have called you several times.

Ashley:: I know.

Joe:: What's going on with you?

Ashley:: Nothing! I'm fine!

Joe:: Why are you shouting all of sudden?

Ashley:: I'm sorry.

Joe:: Ashley tell me what's going on.

Ashley:: Joe…I…

Joe:: You what?

Ashley:: I'm…

Joe:: You are what? *Looks at her*

Ashley:: In love with you…

Joe:: Is that why you wasn't at school?

Ashley:: umm no I was sick *Lying*

Joe:: *Smiles* I'm falling so hard for you.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Kisses her deeply*

Nick:: *Walks in* So it is true.

Joe:: *Pull back* Nick!

Nick:: *Walks to them and gives them his phone* I just got this from someone.

Joe:: *Sees a picture of Him and Ashley kissing* Who did you got it from?

Nick:: *Shrugs*

Joe:: *Shows it to Ashley*

Ashley:: Oh no.

Nick:: So for how long?

Joe:: 5 weeks to be exact.

Nick:: So this is why you and Camilla re getting a divorce?

Ashley:: *Looks at Joe*

Joe:: No. You and mom and dad knew it didn't work out. Look who else knows?

Nick:: Me and the person who took this picture.

Ashley:: Who?

Joe:: *hugs her* I don't know.

Nick:: What are you going to do?

Ashley:: *pull back* I guess we have to stop sneaking around school.

Joe:: *Looks at Nick* You won't tell anyone?

Nick:: Of course not.

Joe:: Thanks Nicholas. Now if you don't mind, I wanna talk to my girlfriend.

Nick:: Girlfriend?

Ashley:: Girlfriend? *Smiles*

Joe:: yes girlfriend *Smiles*

Nick:: okay then *Leaves the room and closes the door*

Joe:: *Kisses her forehead* We can handle this.

Ashley:: *nods*


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**Continue From Last**_

_**Later that day.  
Ashley is about to leave school when suddenly someone grab her arm and pull her into a room..**_

Ashley:: What's going on?

Jesse:: *Turn on the light* Hey sexy.

Ashley:: Jesse?

Jesse:: I know your secret.

Ashley:: Excuse me?

Jesse:: *Smirks* I know that you are pregnant.

Ashley:: H-how?

Jesse:: *Smiles* I have my ways. And I know who the dad is, it's Mr. Jonas. You are screwing Mr. Jonas.

Ashley:: It's you, you were the one who send Nick that picture.

Jesse:: And I'm going to tell the whole school about it soon.

Ashley:: No don't.

Jesse:: Fine, I won't.

Ashley:: What?

Jesse:: Unless.

Ashley:: *looks at him scared* Unless what?

Jesse:: You and me tomorrow night my place.

Ashley:: You are sick!

Jesse:: you got until tomorrow night to change your mind, if don't change it then the school will know. *Smirks and leaves the room*

Ashley:: *Slide down the wall crying*

_**With Joe****  
He walks out of the teachers' lounge.  
He walks down the hall when he hears someone crying.**_

Joe:: *Walks to a door and knocks* Hello? Anyone in there?

Ashley:: *Sobs* Joe?

Joe:: *Unlocks the door and opens it* baby what's wrong? What are you doing in here? *Closes the door and walks to her*

Ashley:: Jesse…

Joe:: *Sits down beside her and put his arms around her* Jesse?

Ashley:: *nods* Jesse pulled me in here *Looks at him* He knows about us Joe.

Joe:: But how?

Ashley:: I don't know, but he is the one who send Nick the picture. *Wipe her tears away*

Joe:: What is he going to do about it?

Ashley:: He is going to send it around to the whole school if…

Joe:: if what?

Ashley:: If I don't sleep with him.

Joe:: You can't do that.

Ashley:: I have to or else you will lose your job and go to jail.

Joe:: There has to be another way.

Ashley:: There is something else that he knows.

Joe:: What's that?

Ashley:: I'm…

Joe:: You're what?

Ashley:: Pregnant with your child.

Joe:: *Get's up* oh no.

Ashley:: What? *Looks up*

Joe:: Are you sure?

Ashley:: Yeah I'm sure. *Get's up* you don't want it?

Joe:: It's not that, it's just you are 17. It's illegal.

Ashley:: I know.

Joe:: Let's run away together.

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: Just you and me away from all of this away from this trouble. You and me we can raise this baby.

Ashley:: We can't, you are in the middle of a divorce.

Joe:: Then after.

Ashley:: You are serious about this?

Joe:: Baby I'm beyond serious. I wanna be with you.

Ashley:: But we just can't leave? What about Melanie?

Joe:: I can't believe I forgot her. How can I forget my own daughter?

Ashley:: Joe maybe…

Joe:: no don't say it.

Ashley:: but…

Joe:: *Cover her mouth* Don't, I know what you are going to say and just don't say it okay? *Remove his hand*

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: I'm going to the principal tomorrow.

Ashley:: What no Joe don't. Everyone is going to know.

Joe:: They are going to know that I'm completely in love with my so beautiful student *Smiles widely*

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: I love you. And I know I shouldn't but I can't help it.

Ashley:: I love you too.

Joe:: *Kisses her*

Ashley:: *Kisses back*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Pull away and smiles*

Joe:: *Stroke her hair* You are so gorgeous.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *looks around* You wanna get out of here?

Ashley:: *Nods*

Joe:: *Take her hand* Come on.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

_**They walk out of the room and out of the school.**_

_**

* * *

****When they arrives in front of Ashley's house.**_

Joe:: Does your mom know?

Ashley:: What do you want me to tell her? "Oh mom hey I got knocked up by my math teacher?"

Joe:: Okay I can see that. But then what are you going to do when you get bigger?

Ashley:: Buy some bigger clothes.

Joe:: Or you can move in with me.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Really?

Joe:: If I get fired I have to see you in some way *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Kisses him tenderly*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Pull back* I'm gonna go.

Joe:: I will see you tomorrow.

Ashley:: *Nods*

_**She get out of the car and walks to the door as Joe drives off.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles and walks in*

Reese:: Who is the boy? *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Shocked* Mom! You scared me!

Reese:: *Smiles* Sorry hunni, but who is he?

Ashley:: He is no one *Smiles*

Reese:: *Smiles* Are you sure?

Ashley:: *nods and walks upstairs*

* * *

_**Tuesday morning.****  
Ashley arrives at school.  
The girls run to her.**_

Miley:: OMG!

Ashley:: What?

Selena:: Have you been sleeping with Mr. Jonas?

Ashley:: H-How do you know?

Demi:: The police is here.

_**They run inside.  
A policeman gives Joe handcuffs on.**_

Ashley:: Joe! *Runs to them* Let him go!

Joe:: Let them do their thing.

Policeman:: I'm sorry Miss, but he is under arrest for Child sexual abuse.

Ashley:: What? *Looks at them with teary eyes* It wasn't his fault.

Joe:: Ashley don't.

Policeman:: Excuse me miss do you know something about this?

Joe:: No she don't.

Ashley:: Yes I do.

Joe:: Ashley no! It's the consequence I have to deal with for loving you.

Ashley:: *A few tears roll down* I love you so much.

Joe:: *Smiles* Take care baby.

_**The policemen walk out with Joe.  
Nick and the girls walk to Ashley.**_

Ashley:: Why are they doing this?

Nick:: Ashley he was having a sexual relationship with a minor. It's illegal.

Ashley:: But I love him.

Miley:: In this case it isn't Love that's counting.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

_**It's after school.  
Ashley arrives at the police station with Nick.**_

Policewoman:: Can I help you?

Nick:: Joe Jonas?

Policewoman:: The teacher who has been accused of sexual child abuse with a student.

Nick:: Can we see him?

Policewoman:: 5 minutes tops.

_**They walk to the room (where you can talk, with each other in a phone)**_

Policewoman:: 5 minutes.

Nick:: *nods*

Policewoman:: *Walks to the wall*

Nick:: *Looks at Ashley* You okay?

Ashley:: *Shake her head*

Nick:: Well here he comes.

Ashley:: *Turn to look*

Nick:: Go on.

Ashley:: *Sits on the chair behind the window and take the phone*

Joe:: *Does the same* Hey baby

Ashley:: *Tearing up* Why Joe?

Joe:: because I love you. I couldn't hide it anymore.

Ashley:: But there has to be another solution to it.

Joe:: I'm sorry you had to see it.

Ashley:: It's my fault.

Joe:: How can you say that?

Ashley:: If I never lead you on like that it would never have happened. I'm so so sorry.

Joe:: *Sighs* Baby it's not your fault. From the first day I knew we had chemistry.

Ashley:: *Wipe her tears away* I love you

Joe:: I love you too.

Policewoman:: Okay times up.

Ashley:: *put her hand on the window* I love you

Joe:: *Smiles and put his hand on the window against hers* Me too.

_**Ashley hangs up and get's up.**_

Joe:: Nicholas?

Nick:: *Turn around* Yeah?

Joe:: I'm sorry.

Nick:: I love you

Joe:: *Smiles* I love you too

_**Nick and Ashley leaves.**_

_**

* * *

****When Ashley arrives home.**_

Reese:: Your school called me. You have been sleeping with your teacher!

Ashley:: Mom you don't understand!

Reese:: You are only 17 he is your teacher!

Ashley:: but mom I love him!

Reese:: You can't! I forbid you to see him or even talk with him!

Ashley:: You can't do this!

Reese:: I'm your mom, damn right I can! Pack your stuff, we are leaving.

Ashley:: What!

Reese:: We are going to move away from this and from him.

Ashley:: I hate you! I hate you! *Runs upstairs crying*

* * *

_**That night  
Ashley sneaks out of the window and run over to Nick's**_

Ashley:: *Rings the doorbell*

Nick:: *Opens the door* Ashley?

Ashley:: You gotta help me Nick.

Nick:: With what?

Ashley:: We have to go back to the police station.

Nick: Ash it's 10 pm.

Ashley:: You don't understand I have to, I have to tell him it's over.

Nick:: Let's go.

_**They walk to his car and drives off.**_

_**

* * *

****When they arrive.**_

Policeman:: Can I help you?

Nick:: Mr. Joe Jonas?

Policeman:: The visitors hours is over.

Ashley:: We have to see him.

Policeman:: I can't let you do that unless it's in emergency.

Nick:: *Looks at Ashley* His parents was in a car accident they didn't make it *Lying*

Policeman:: *Talking through his walkie talkie* got it *Looks at Nick and Ashley* 5 minutes. Follow me.

_**They walk down a hall down to Joe's cell.**_

Policeman:: *opens the door* Go on

_**Nick walks in.**_

Joe:: *Get's up* How is mom and dad? *Worried*

Nick:: They are fine.

Joe:: But you just said?

Ashley:: *Walks in* We lied.

Joe:: Baby what are you doing here?

Ashley:: *Runs to him and hugs him*

Joe:: *hugs back* it is so great to have you in my arms again.

Ashley:: *Pull back* I love you.

Joe:: I love you too *Kisses her softly*

Ashley:: *tearing up* It's over Joe I'm sorry.

Joe:: What? It can't be.

Ashley:: Joe I'm moving, my mom is making me move away from this, away from you. I can't see you anymore *Crying* I'm so sorry.

Joe:: No no no!

Ashley:: I'm so…

Joe:: I'm here because of you, because of "us" and now you are leaving me? With our baby?

Ashley:: *Crying* Joe I'm sorry…

Joe:: Get out!

Nick:: Joe?

Joe:: Get out both of you! Get out!!

Ashley:: *hugs him*

Joe:: *Crying* I can't lose you, not now. I already lost my daughter.

Nick:: *walks out*

Ashley:: *Crying* I'm sorry.

Joe:: *Pull back and kisses her several times* I promise you that I will come back for you.

Ashley:: *Put his hand on her stomach* And your daughter or son too.

Joe:: *Wipe his tears away* I love you.

Ashley:: I love you too.

Joe:: Bye Miss Tisdale.

Ashley:: Bye Mr. Jonas *leaves*

* * *

_**So tell me guys.  
How many months Or How many years should i jump to in the next chapter?**_

Oh and please  
I know that you guys love my series  
But please...I need me than "Can't wait for the next one" And "I love it"  
Give me a reason to keep writing


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**4 months later.  
****Ashley is living in San Francisco with her mom.  
She is now 18 and is 5 months pregnant.  
She hasn't heard a word from Joe since the day they said goodbye.**_

_**

* * *

****It's Friday after school.  
Ashley is walking around the mall with a friend.**_

Ashley:: Brenda? *Looks around*

Brenda:: over here!

Ashley:: *Walks to her* Found something?

Brenda:: No not really.

Ashley:: Yeah me neither.

Brenda:: Let's look for baby clothes.

Ashley:: How am I going to hide it?

Brenda:: Hide it at my place.

Ashley:: Okay then.

_**They walks to a baby clothes store.**_

Ashley:: *Stops and looks at a newspaper*

Brenda:: What are you looking at? *Walks to her*

Ashley:: *Point at a newspaper* That's him

Brenda:: That's Mr. Jonas?

Ashley:: *nods*

Brenda:: Seriously? But he is a major hottie.

Guy:: Can I help you?

Ashley:: *Take the newspaper* I'm just gonna have this one *give him the money*

Guy:: That's a nasty story.

Ashley:: Excuse me what is?

Guy:: The one with the teacher and student.

Ashley:: But it was love.

Guy:: Maybe that's why they are letting him go. Have a nice day.

Ashley:: *looks at Brenda* Letting him go?

Brenda:: Well open the newspaper and let's read.

_**They walk to a bench and sits down and begins to read.**_

_**After a few minutes**_

Ashley:: They are letting him go?

Brenda:: *nods*

Ashley:: *Smiles and rub her stomach*

Brenda:: What are we going to do?

Ashley:: We are gonna wait until he comes for us.

Brenda:: How do you know he will?

Ashley:: He told me he would. *Smiles*

_**When Ashley arrives home.**_

Ashley:: I'm home.

Reese:: *Walks to her* How can they tell him go? *Shows her the newspaper* He should be in jail, he abused you.

Ashley:: What! No he didn't!

Reese:: You were 17!

Ashley:: But it was love! It still is!

Reese:: How can it be love? He was your teacher!

Ashley:: he is coming for me!

Reese:: You are going to stay away from him!

Ashley:: NO! And you can't make me! *Runs upstairs*

_**In Ashley's room.**_

Ashley:: *Lying on her bed crying* I hate this! I hate it!

_**She get's up and finds a suitcase and start to pack some clothes.  
She pick up her phone and dials Brenda's number.**_

Brenda:: *Answer it* Hey Ash

Ashley:: *Sniffs* You gotta help me.

Brenda:: With what? Is it the baby?

Ashley:: No it's fine, I just can't live with my mom anymore. I'm going back to NY.

Brenda:: When?

Ashley:: Now. I just have to get out of the house; can you drive me to the airport?

Brenda:: Sure. See you in a few minutes.

Ashley:: Okay

_**They hung up.**_

Reese:: *Shouts from downstairs* Work just called I'm leaving.

Ashley:: *Shouts back* Whatever!

Reese:: see you later *Leaves*

_**1 hour later  
At the airport.**_

Brenda:: Are you sure about this?

Ashley:: *nods* She is making me stay away from Joe, I can't.

Brenda:: You really do love him don't you?

Ashley:: *nods* More than anything *Smiles and hugs her* Take care.

Brenda:: Call me.

Ashley:: *nods* I will *Pull back* Bye

Brenda:: Bye.

_**Ashley walks to the gate and on the plane.  


* * *

****5 hours later  
She arrives at NY. She walks out to the parking lot where the cabs are and get in.**_

Cabdriver:: Where to miss?

Ashley:: *Tells him the address*

Cabdriver:: Okay then.

_**15 minutes later  
They arrives outside of Nick's house.**_

Ashley:: Thank you *Gives him the money*

Cabdriver:: Thank you miss.

_**Ashley get's out and walks to the door and rings the doorbell.**_

Miley:: *Answer it* omg! Ash! *hugs her*

Ashley:: *Laugh* Hey Miles

Miley:: *pull back* What are you doing here?

Ashley:: I need a place to stay.

Miley:: Come in.

Ashley:: *Walks in* Do you live here now?

Miley:: *laugh* my parents would never agree on that. Come on.

_**They walk into the living room.**_

Ashley:: hey guys.

Nick:: *looks up* Ashley! *Get's up and hugs her*

Ashley:: *Smiles and hugs back*

Nick:: *Pull back* What are you doing here?

Ashley:: Well *Sits on a chair* I ran away from my mom.

Miley:: Why?

Ashley:: because I'm in love with Joe.

Nick:: have you heard he is out?

Ashley:: *nods and smiles*

_**Miley and Nick look at each other.**_

Ashley:: What's wrong?

Nick:: Ash he isn't allowed to see you.

Ashley:: What? *tearing up*

Miley:: It's the judgment he got, not teacher and no seeing you.

Ashley:: But I'm pregnant with his baby. *A few tears roll down*

Nick:: I know.

Ashley:: I have to see him.

Miley:: He is being watched, if the police sees you with him he is going to jail and is going to be there for years.

Ashley:: Oh.

Nick:: Sorry Ash. But we are here to help you.

Ashley:: *Nods sadly*

Nick:: Ash it's for the best.

Ashley:: *Wipe her tears away* I know. Can I borrow a bed? I'm really tired.

Nick:: Sure we have the guest room. *helps her up* you are getting big.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Yeah.

_**They walk upstairs.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!**

**

* * *

**_**It's Saturday afternoon.  
Ashley is in a costume shop.**_

Ashley:: *Looks around*

Saleswoman:: Can I help you?

Ashley:: I'm look for a wig.

Saleswoman:: What color?

Ashley:: Dark brown.

Saleswoman:: Follow me.

One hour later.

Ashley is standing outside Joe's apartment.

Ashley:: *Knocks*

Joe:: *Opens the door* Umm yes? Can I help you?

Ashley:: *Change her voice* Could I borrow your bathroom?

Joe:: Umm sure *opens the door so she can come in*

Ashley:: *Walks in* Thanks.

Joe:: *Closes the door* Turn left and then you your first door to your right.

Ashley:: Thanks. *Walks to the bathroom*

_**2 minutes later**_

Ashley:: *Take of her wigs and shouts* It won't flush.

Joe:: *Walks out* Wait didn't you had brown hair before?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Hi

Joe:: *Smiles* It's you *Walks to her*

Ashley:: *hugs him*

Joe:: *hugs her back*

Ashley:: *tearing up* I have missed you so much.

Joe:: You have no idea how great it is to have you in my arms again.

Ashley:: *Starts to cry*

Joe:: *pull back* Don't cry.

Ashley:: I'm sorry.

Joe:: *Wipe her tears away* You are more beautiful then I remember.

Ashley:: *Take his hands and place them on her stomach*

Joe:: *Looks at her stomach then up at her and smiles* This is ours?

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: *Cup her face in his hands and kisses her several times*

Ashley:: *Kisses him passionately*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley:: *Pull back*

Joe:: *let a finger slide on her lips* I missed those so much.

Ashley:: Nick and Miley told me that you can't see me.

Joe:: *Sighs* I can't.

Ashley:: When can you?

Joe:: I don't know baby *Put his forehead against hers*

Ashley:: *Stroke his cheek* Joe?

Joe:: Yeah? *Smiles*

Ashley:: This isn't illegal anymore.

Joe:: What?

Ashley:: I turned 18 two months ago.

Joe:: *Pull back and looks at her* Really?

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: *Smiles and kisses her passionately*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Pull back* I love you.

Ashley:: I love you too.

_**Ashley's phone start to ring.  
She look at the caller id.**_

Joe:: Aren't you going to get that?

Ashley:: *Shake her head* it's my mom.

Joe:: Wait does she know that you are here?

Ashley:: *Shake her head*

Joe:: Ashley?

Ashley:: She wouldn't let me see you Joe. She thinks you abused me, she doesn't believe that it was love.

Joe:: Baby that's not a reason to run away.

Ashley:: *Looks at him hurt* Don't you wanna see me?

Joe:: of course I do, more than anything.

Ashley:: Then I had to run away.

Joe:: What am I going to do with you? *Kisses her forehead*

Ashley:: I don't know.

Joe:: *Get's down on his knees and lift up her shirt* You are beautiful *Kisses her stomach* Hey daddy's princess.

Ashley:: What makes you think it's a girl.

Joe:: It's a feeling that's all. *Rub her stomach*

Ashley:: What about Melanie?

Joe:: *Get's up* She is letting me talk to her, but I can't see her yet.

Ashley:: I'm sorry.

Joe:: It's not your fault. *Kisses her* But you should go before they suspect anything.

Ashley:: *Nods*

Joe:: Goodbye Baby *Kisses her passionately*

Ashley:: Bye *Take her wig back on and winks*

Joe:: *Smiles*

_**When Ashley is on her way home.****  
She is driving home to Nick's when suddenly her phone rings.  
****She drop it on the floor and looks down for it suddenly she sees a Sharpay bright light and looks up.  
A car is coming towards her, she try to escape but can't.**_

_**

* * *

15 minutes later  
****With Nick and Miley.  
They are making out when Nick's phone rings.**_

Nick:: *Pull back* It's Ashley *Answer it* Ashley?

???:: Is this Nick?

Nick:: Yes this is he?

???:: Your friend was in a car accident.

Nick:: Where is she?

???:: hospital.

Nick:: be right there *hangs up*

Miley:: What's wrong?

Nick:: Ashley was in a car accident.

Miley:: The baby?

Nick:: Let's go. *Shouts* Mom i'm gonna take your car.

Mrs Jonas:: Why hun?

Nick:: Ashley is in the hospital, she was in a car accident.

Mrs Jonas:: *Give him the keys* Hurry.

Nick:: *nods*

_**They run to the car and drives off.**_

_**15 minutes later.  
They run in.**_

Miley:: *Grab his hand*

Nick:: What?

Miley:: Joe…Joe needs to know.

Nick:: How?

Miley:: Give me the keys.

Nick:: Where are you going?

Miley:: I'm gonna get Joe here.

Nick:: Don't do any illegal.

Miley:: I won't *Kisses him* Just find Ashley *Runs out*

Nick:: *Runs to a nurse* Excuse me?

Nurse:: *Looks up* yes?

Nick:: I'm Nick Jonas, I was called a few minutes ago about my friend was in a car accident.

Nurse:: Right. We need the name on the girl.

Nick:: Ashley…Ashley Tisdale.

Nurse:: Please take a seat, then I will tell you when I know something.

Nick:: The baby? Is it okay?

Nurse:: Just take a seat.

_**With Miley.  
****She arrives in front on Joe's apartment.  
She take her phone out of her pocket and dial the police.**_

Policeman:: Yes can I help you?

Miley:: Hi I'm a friend of Joe Jonas. The guy you have under house arrest?

Policeman:: yes what about him?

Miley:: Well his…Parents was in a car accident and he needs to go to the hospital, can I bring him there?

Policeman:: A police car will be looking after you but yeah.

Miley:: Thank you.

Policeman:: no problem. But only for 1 hour.

Miley:: Of course sir.

Policeman:: bye

_**They hung up and Miley knocks on the door.**_

Joe:: *opens it* I knew I heard a familiar voice out here *Smiles*

Miley:: No time for chit chat. I have to get you to the hospital.

Joe:: What?

Miley:: It's Ashley.

Joe:: but I can't.

Miley:: Yes you can, I'm a smart girl I called the police to ask.

Joe:: Let's go.

_**They leave his apartment and drives to the hospital.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Continue from last.

_**Miley and Joe runs in.  
They find Nick sitting on a chair and runs to him.**_

Joe:: What happened?

Nick:: She was in a car accident.

Joe:: But she is alright?

Nick:: I don't know, they won't tell me anything.

Joe:: *Walks to a nurse* Excuse me?

Nurse:: *Looks up* yes?

Joe:: Do you have any news on Ashley Tisdale?

Nurse:: She is in surgery at the moment.

Joe:: And the baby?

Nurse:: They are doing what they can to save it.

Joe:: Thanks *Walks back to Nick and Miley*

Miley:: Well?

Joe:: They are doing what they can *Sits on a chair beside Nick with his face in his hand* I just had to let her go.

Miley:: What?

Joe:: *Looks at them* She was at my place.

Nick:: Your place? But how she isn't allowed there?

Joe:: I know. But she was wearing something so the police couldn't recognize her, I didn't asked her to come, I didn't even knew she was in town.

Miley:: Oh boy *Sits on Nick's lap*  


* * *

_**30 minutes later.  
****A doctor comes out and walks to the nurse.  
Joe looks up and sees the Nurse pointing at them.**_

Doctor:: *Walks to them* family of Ashley Tisdale?

Miley:: I'm her sister *Lying*

Doctor:: Ashley is in her room, she is asleep at the moment.

Miley:: The baby?

Doctor:: We are trying our best to save her, we put her in a incubator. It's was born 4 months to early, we are doing the best we can to keep her alive but we can't promise anything.

Joe:: Her? *Smiles*

Doctor:: *Smiles* It's a girl yeah.

Nick:: *Smiles* Where is Ashley now?

Doctor:: In her room 154

Miley:: Thank you doctor.

_**They get up and walk to her room.  


* * *

****In Ashley's room****  
They all walk in.  
Joe walks a chair beside her bed and sits down.**_

Miley:: She looks horrible *Walks to her*

Joe:: *Take her hand* Hey baby girl.

Nick:: When do you have to get back?

Miley:: 30 minutes. He got permission to stay for one hour.

Ashley:: *Opens her eyes slowly*

Miley:: *Smiles* Hi.

Ashley:: *Can barely speak* W-where am I *Looks around* J-Joe?

Joe:: Hey baby girl.

Ashley:: Y-you are here?

Joe:: of course I am.

Ashley:: *Cough a bit* But you are gonna go to jail?

Joe:: I got permission to come, even though I wonder how *Looks at Miley*

Miley:: Well…I kind a told them that your parents was in a car accident.

Nick:: Again?

Ashley:: *Looks at Joe* T-The Baby?

Joe:: They are trying to save her, she is in a incubator.

Ashley:: *Tearing up* She?

Joe:: *Smiles* We made a baby girl.

Ashley:: I wanna see her.

Joe:: Miley and Nick will take you to her when I'm gone okay?

Ashley:: When can I see you again?

Joe:: Tomorrow. I promise *Kisses her* I love you

Ashley:: I love you too

Joe:: *Looks up at Nick* Can you drive me back?

Nick:: Sure.

Joe:: Bye Baby girl *Kisses her forehead and get's up and walks to the door*

Ashley:: Joe?

Joe:: *Turn around* Yeah?

Ashley:: Josephine Emilie Tisdale.

Joe:: Why?

Ashley:: After her dad, I found out that your real name is Joseph *Smiles slightly*

Joe:: *Smiles* Get some sleep baby.

Ashley:: I love you Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: I love you too Miss Tisdale.  


* * *

_**A few minutes later  
Ashley and Miley are standing outside a window looking at Josephine when A nurse walks by.**_

Nurse:: *Smiles* Can I help you?

Ashley:: *points at Josephine* Is that my daughter? I'm Ashley Tisdale.

Nurse:: *Nods* She is a strong one.

Ashley:: *tearing up* She is so tiny.

Miley:: She is beautiful.

Ashley:: Is she going to be okay?

Nurse:: Only time will tell. Do we have a name to her?

Ashley:: Josephine Emilie Tisdale

Nurse:: Beautiful name *Write it down*

Ashley:: She is so tiny.

Miley:: Yeah I know.

Nick:: *Walks to them* Is that her?

Miley:: *nods*

Nick:: She is gonna be beautiful.

Ashley:: *Smiles a bit* I just hope she will make it.

Nurse:: She is a fighter.

Ashley:: *Yawns*

Nick:: Maybe we should get you back to the room.

Ashley:: *nods*

_**They walk back to the room.  


* * *

****That night.  
****Ashley is sleeping when the door opens and Joe walks in.  
He smiles at her and walks to her bed.**_

Joe:: *Bend down and kisses her forehead* I love you.

Ashley:: *Open her eyes slowly* Joe?

Joe:: Sorry I wasn't suppose to wake you.

Ashley:: You didn't. What are you doing here?

Joe:: I'm here to be with you *Smiles* They found out that since you no longer is 17 that I can see you now. We can finally be together *Smiles*

Ashley:: Really?

Joe:: Yeah really. *Lie down beside her*

Ashley:: We can be together without hiding?

Joe:: *Nods*

Ashley:: *Tearing up*

Joe:: No baby what's wrong?

Ashley:: our daughter, she is so tiny.

Joe:: Shh baby don't think about that now, we will see her the first thing in the morning okay?

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: *Wipe her tears away* I love you.

Ashley:: I love you too *Kisses him softly and turn the back to him*

Joe:: *Put his arm around her waist* Get some sleep baby girl.

Ashley:: *Nods and closes her eyes*

* * *

_**Sunday morning**_

Ashley:: *wakes up and sees that Joe is gone* It was a dream?

Joe:: *Walks in* Morning baby girl.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I thought I was dreaming.

Joe:: *kisses her* You aren't.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Pick her up bridal style and put her down in the wheelchair* Let's go.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

_**They walk out of the room and to the room where Josephine is.  
They stops when they see Doctors inside the room.**_

Ashley:: Joe what's happening? *tearing up*

Joe:: I don't know. I will check *Walks in* Excuse me?

Nurse:: You shouldn't be here.

Joe:: it's my daughter, what's going on.

Nurse:: She had a heart failure.

Joe:: Is she okay?

Nurse:: Please step out of the room sir so we can do the best that we can.

Joe:: *Walks back to Ashley*

Ashley:: What's wrong? *Start to cry*

Joe:: *Kneels beside her and hugs her*

Ashley:: Joe please tell me what's going on.

Joe:: *Pulls back and looks at her* She had a heart failure.

Ashley:: *Starts to cry*

Joe:: *hugs her*

Ashley:: We can't lose her Joe.

Joe:: I know we can't *A few tears roll down*


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**1 month later.  
Ashley and Josephine are still at the hospital.  


* * *

****It's Monday morning.**_

Ashley:: *Looking out of the window*

Joe:: *Walks in* Hey baby girl.

Ashley:: *Turn around* Hi.

Joe:: *Walks to her and kisses her* I missed you last night.

Ashley:: *Smiles* I missed you too.

Joe:: *Kisses her forehead* Shall we go?

Ashley:: *Nods and get's up*

_**They walk out of the room and to Josephine.**_

Joe:: *Put his arms around her* She is beautiful.

Ashley:: *Tearing up and just nods*

Joe:: Just like her mommy.

Ashley:: *Start to cry*

Joe:: *Let go of her and turn her around* Hey don't cry.

Ashley:: I don't wanna lose her.

Joe:: We won't. Even after a month she is still here.

Ashley:: But things can still go wrong.

Joe:: I know.

Ashley:: *Looks up at him* promise me one thing.

Joe:: What?

Ashley:: If she doesn't make it.

Joe:: She will.

Ashley:: Joe please.

Joe:: *Sighs* Then what?

Ashley:: Then go back to Camilla and Melanie.

Joe:: What?

Ashley:: Joe promise me.

Joe:: I can't. Why are you doing this? After everything I have went through just to be with you?

Ashley:: And I love you for that. But just please promise me this.

Joe:: I won't.

Ashley:: *Looks at him and walks away*

Joe:: *Looks at Josephine through a class window* Your mom is a stubborn girl *Walks after Ashley*

_**With Ashley.  
She is sitting on her bed with her knees into her chest crying.**_

Joe:: *Walks in* Ashley can we please talk about this?

Ashley:: *Looks up*

Joe:: *Sits beside her* Why do you want me to promise you that?

Ashley:: Because I want you to be happy.

Joe:: I'm happy with you, with or without Joey.

Ashley:: I'm just afraid of losing her.

Joe:: *hugs her* I know.

Ashley:: *Pull back* Joe?

Joe:: Yeah?

Ashley:: Fight for Melanie.

Joe:: What?

Ashley:: I know how much she means to you, and I know it's hurting you that you can't see her. So fight for her.

Joe:: I love you.

Ashley:: I love you too *Kisses him softly*

_***Knock Knock***_

Ashley:: Come in.

Reese:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: Mom?

Reese:: Didn't I told you to stay away from him Ashley? Look what he has done to you.

Ashley:: What he have done? He hasn't done anything.

Reese:: We are leaving and we are gonna take Josephine with us. The hospital in San Francisco is better.

Ashley:: What no!

Reese:: You do as I say!

Ashley:: no!

Joe:: No matter how far you take her from me I won't leave her Mrs Tisdale. Josephine is my daughter and I love both her and your daughter very much.

Reese:: How dare you! You are too old to love my daughter, you are too old to be with her. They should just have put you in jail for all that matters.

Ashley:: *puch the nurse button*

A nurse:: *Walks in* Yes Miss?

Ashley:: Get that woman out of here.

Nurse:: *Look at Reese* Follow me Mrs.

Reese:: She is my daughter, I have the right to see her.

Ashley:: If you can't approve my love for Joe then I don't want you in my life anymore.

Reese:: You are coming with me and that's final.

Ashley:: You can't do this to me.

Reese:: I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow *Leaves*

Nurse:: *Leaves*

Joe:: *hugs her*

Ashley:: Please don't let her take me.

Joe:: You are only 18, she still have the custody over you.

Ashley:: *Pull back* Isn't there something we can do?

Joe:: I'm sorry baby.

Ashley:: I don't wanna leave you I don't wanna lose you again.

Joe:: You won't. I can call you this time.

Ashley:: I guess this is the consequence for being in love with your teacher.

Joe:: *Smiles* I guess so.

_**They lie down on the bed.**_

Joe:: *Put his arm around her waist* I won't let her take you, not after all I have gone through.

Ashley:: *a few tears roll down*

Joe:: You and Joey are my life now.

Ashley:: *Turn around*

Joe:: *Wipe her tears away*

Ashley:: I miss the time where we was hiding our relationship for everyone.

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Kisses him softly*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Ashley:: *Deepens it a bit*

Joe:: *Does the same*

Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles*

Joe:: *Stroke her cheek* Whatever your mom do we will get through this.

Ashley:: *nods and cuddles into him*

Joe:: *Smiles and kisses her on the top of her head*

Ashley:: *Looks up at him and smiles*

Joe:: Have anyone told you that you are cute.

Ashley:: *Smiles* My parents.

Joe:: *Smiles and kisses her forehead* Get some sleep

Ashley:: *nods*

_**Soon she fall asleep.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Tuesday morning.  
Ashley is sleeping with Joe's arms around her.**_

Reese:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: *Open her eyes* Mom?

Reese:: Pack your stuff we are leaving.

Ashley:: *Remove Joe's arms* I can't *Get's out of bed*

Reese:: You can and you will, I'm still your mother. You are coming with me and that's final.

Ashley:: I'm 18! I'm 18, in love and I have a daughter.

Reese:: In love! In him?

Joe:: *Wakes up* What's going on.

Ashley:: *Walks to Joe* I'm staying here.

Reese:: No! You are coming with me! I have already Josephine ready.

Ashley:: Where is she?

Reese:: Pack your stuff and come with me then you will now.

Ashley:: Where is she!

Reese:: She is in the car with a nurse.

Ashley:: *Runs out*

Joe:: *Is about to run after her*

Reese:: *Stops him* You! Stay the hell away from my daughter.

Joe:: I can't *Runs after Ashley*

_***With Ashley***_

Ashley:: *Opens the door*

Nurse:: miss Tisdale?

Ashley:: *Take Josephine* My poor baby.

Nurse:: Miss Tisdale, you can't do this.

Ashley:: She is my daughter.

Nurse:: Miss Tisdale…Give her to me, she is still weak.

Ashley:: NO!

Nurse:: miss Tisdale. She is dying.

Ashley:: *Looks at Josephine* She is turning blue.

Nurse:: *Take her and runs in the hospital*

Joe:: *Runs to Ashley* What happened?

Ashley:: *hugs him crying* She killed my baby.

Joe:: *Pull back and looks at her* What?

Ashley:: She turned blue.

Joe:: *hugs her* I won't let her near you ever again.

Reese:: *Walks to them* Get in the car Ashley.

Joe:: no!

Reese:: Ashley!

Ashley:: *Pull away and looks at her* I'm in love with Joe, we have a girl together. You have been in love once. Let me just have this.

Reese:: He is too old for you, he is your teacher.

Ashley:: WAS! He was my teacher. If you can't accept the fact that I love him, then I don't want you in my life anymore. *Runs away*

Joe:: *Runs after her* Ashley! *Grab her hand and pull her in*

Ashley:: *Crying onto his chest*

Joe:: *Stroke her hair* It's all gonna be okay.

Ashley:: *pull back* How can you say that?

Joe:: because we have each other, that's all that matters.

Ashley:: What about Josephine?

Joe:: She is strong.

Ashley:: but she was blue.

Joe:: The doctors are doing what they can to save her. *Kisses her forehead* I love you.

Ashley:: I love you too.  


* * *

_**1 hour later.  
Ashley and Joe is sitting in the cafeteria.**_

Nurse:: *Walks to them* Miss Tisdale And Mr. Jonas?

Ashley:: How is she? How is Josephine?

Joe:: baby relax.

Nurse:: She is fine.

Ashley:: *Smiles* She survived?

Nurse:: *nods* If she just had been out a little longer she wouldn't.

Ashley:: Thank you.

Nurse:: *Smiles and leaves*

Ashley:: *hugs Joe*

Joe:: Told you she would make it *Kisses her on the top of her head*

Ashley:: *Pull back and kisses him*

Joe:: *Stroke her hair and smiles* Let's go back to the room.

Ashley:: I wanna see Joey.

Joe:: *Smiles* Let's go and see Joey then.  


* * *

_**They leave the cafeteria and walks to Josephine room.**_

Nurse:: *Walks out* You can go in to her if you want.

Ashley:: We can?

Nurse:: *nods* Just wear the yellow aprons.

_**They put on the yellow aprons and walks into Josephine.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey Joey.

Joe:: *Smiles* She has your eyes.

Ashley:: *giggles* She has your nose.

Joe:: *laugh* Well thank you.

Ashley:: *Turn to Joe* All those things I said to my mom, I meant them.

Joe:: *Smiles* You are the best thing that have ever happened to me.

Ashley:: *Smiles* You never regret what happened between us?

Joe:: Never. Not even the time I was in jail.

Ashley:: *Smiles and take his hand* Come let's go out of here.  


* * *

_**They leave the room and walks back to Ashley's room.**_

Joe:: *Sits on the bed and put his arms around Ashley's waist* Do you wanna go out tonight?

Ashley:: But what about Josephine?

Joe:: I can call Nick and Miley.

Ashley:: *Smiles and kisses him*

Joe:: *Kisses back*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it some more*

Ashley:: *Pull back and smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles back*

_***Knock Knock***_

Ashley:: Come in *Still looking at Joe*

Nick&Miley:: *Walks in* Hey Guys.

Joe:: *Smiles* hey *Still looking at Ashley*

Ashley:: *Turn around* Hey guys.

Miley:: *Smiles* What's going on?

Ashley:: Nothing.

Joe:: Can we ask you guys something.

Nick:: Sure.

Joe:: Could you stay here and stay after Josephine for a few hours?

Nick:: Why?

Ashley:: Joe invited me out.

Miley:: Of course we can.

Nick:: Sure.

Miley:: We saw your mom today.

Ashley:: She was here this morning. She tried to make me go with her. She did take Josephine, but she is safe now.

Nick:: That's great.  


* * *

_**That night.  
Ashley and Joe's date.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles* You are beautiful tonight.

Ashley:: Thank you *blushes*

Joe:: I got something for you.

Ashley:: What?

Joe:: *Take a key up of his pocket and gives it to her*

Ashley:: A key? *Looks at it*

Joe:: *Smiles* A key for my place.

Ashley:: *looks at him* Are you serious?

Joe:: Dead serious *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Leans over the table and kisses him* Thank you. *Smiles cutely* Can we go and try it?

Joe:: *laugh* Sure.

_**They get up and leave the restaurant.  


* * *

****10 minutes later.  
They arrives at Joe's apartment.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles and unlocks the door* Uh it worked. *Walks in*

Joe:: *Walks in* Mi casa, su casa baby *Wrap his arms around her*

Ashley:: *Turn to him and kisses it* Thank you.

Joe:: *Smiles* I have one more surprise.

Ashley:: What's that?

Joe:: *Take her hand* Come on.

_**They walks to a door.**_

Joe:: I had this room, for no use so…*Opens the door* I made a nursery fro Joey.

Ashley:: *Walks in* Oh My God

Joe:: You like it?

Ashley:: *Tearing up* I love it. When did you have the time to do this?

Joe:: All the time I wasn't at the hospital. And Nick and Miley helped.

Ashley:: There is just something I don't understand…Why?

Joe:: *Smiles* Will you move in with me?

Ashley:: *A few tears roll down* Yes of course I will.

Joe:: *Pick her up and spins her around*

Ashley:: *Giggles*

Joe:: *Put her down and kisses her* I love you.

Ashley:: I love you too Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: *Smiles* I thought you forgot that.

Ashley:: *Giggles* I still find it very sexy

Joe:: Huh in that case. Let's go back to the hospital Miss. Tisdale.

Ashley:: *Giggles* Sure.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**One month have passed, since Joe asked Ashley to move in with him.  
Ashley and Josephine is still in the hospital.  


* * *

*Monday afternoon*  
Ashley is talking with Miley at the cafeteria.**_

Miley:: When do you think you can bring Joey home?

Ashley:: I don't know, but the doctors are saying that she is getting stronger day by day *Smiles*

Miley:: That's great *Smiles*

Ashley:: Hey miles?

Miley:: Yeah?

Ashley:: Are you okay with me and Joe?

Miley:: Why wouldn't I be?

Ashley:: He was a teacher and the age different.

Miley:: *Smiles* Age is just a number, love doesn't has age limit.

Nurse:: *Walks to them* Miss Tisdale, you better come quick.

_**They get up and walk with the nurse.**_

_**They stop at Josephine's room.**_

Ashley:: *Walks in and sees a doctor* What's going on?

Doctor:: *Smiles* She is breathing on her own.

Ashley:: *tearing up* Really?

Doctor:: *Smiles and pick her up* Do you wanna hold her?

Ashley:: I can?

Doctor:: Sure *Gives her to Ashley*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey Joey

Joey:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: *A tear fall down* She smiled

Doctor:: You can bring take her with you home tomorrow, I think she is strong enough.

Joey:: *Hold Ashley's finger*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Hey baby girl.

Miley:: *Walks in* Is she okay?

Ashley:: *Smiles* She is breathing on her own.

Miley:: *Walks to them* Hey cutie *Smiles*

Ashley:: Could you call Joe and Nick?

Miley:: Sure, what should I tell them?

Ashley:: Try to sound dramatic *Smiles*

Miley:: Okay *Leaves the room*

Ashley:: Can I take her in to my room?  
Doctor:: Sure.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

_**She walk out of the room and into her own.  


* * *

****10 minutes later.  
Joe and Nick runs in.**_

Joe:: What happened? How is she?

Miley:: Follow me.

Joe:: Miley tell me what happened! *Panics*

Miley:: Just follow me and stop shouting like a maniac.

They follow her to Ashley's room.

Miley:: *Opens it and walks in*

Joe:: *Follows* Baby what's wrong?

Ashley:: *Turn around holding Joey*

Joe:: *Smiles and walks to them* She is breathing?

Ashley:: *nods and start to tear up*

Joe:: Hey Baby girl *Take her from Ashley* hey cutie

Joey:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles and looks at Ashley* Aww baby don't cry

Ashley:: *Wipe her tears away* Sorry.

Joe:: *kisses her* I love you

Ashley:: I love you too.

Joe:: She is so beautiful *Smiles at Joey*

Ashley:: *Smiles* I can't believe we can take her home.

Joe:: *Smiles* I told you she would make it.

Ashley:: *nods*

_**Nick and Miley walks to them.**_

Nick:: Aww Hey cutie *Smiles at Joey*

Miley:: She is adorable.

Joe:: *Looks at Ashley then back at Niley* Can you take care of her? I need to talk to Ashley.

Miley:: Sure *Take Joey from Joe* hey cutie.

Nick:: We will be outside.

_**They leave the room.**_

Joe:: What's wrong?

Ashley:: Nothing.

Joe:: I know that face, something is bugging you.

Ashley:: It's nothing, just something stupid.

Joe:: Tell me.

Ashley:: It's just…People are saying you will always love your first born more and…

Joe:: I know what you are thinking. I love Melanie but I always love Joey, I don't love Mels more because she was my first. If I should say it myself I love Joey a tiny bit more.

Ashley:: Why?

Joe:: Because she is ours *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: Now that that problem is solved what is the other thing bugging you?

Ashley:: Am I still going to be your baby girl? *Smiles*

Joe:: *Laugh* Always *Kisses her* I love you baby girl.

Ashley:: *Giggles* I love you too.  


* * *

_***Tuesday afternoon*  
Ashley and Joey is out of the hospital.  
And just arrived at Joe's and Ashley's place.**_

Joe:: *Unlocks the door* Ready?

Ashley:: *Smiles* What have you done.

Joe:: just made it more "us" *Smiles*

Ashley: We are ready *Smiles*

Joe:: *Opens the door and walks in*

Ashley:: *Follows* You painted and rearrange everything?

Joe:: You like it?

Ashley:: I love it. *kisses him a few times and smiles* I'm gonna put her to bed.

Joe:: No let me *Smiles and take Joey from Ashley and walks to the nursery*

_**Someone knocks on the door.**_

Ashley:: *Answer it* Camilla?

Camilla:: Oh look it's Joe's special student. What are you doing here?

Joe:: She live here. What do you want?

Camilla:: I wanna talk.

Joe:: Talk.

Camilla:: It's private *Looks at Ashley*

Joe:: Ashley lives here now and what you have to say you can say in front of her too.

Camilla:: Fine…You can See Melanie again if you don't let her anywhere near your new "Girlfriend"

Joe:: Why not?

Camilla:: I Can't have her Daddy's Slut around her.

Joe:: I think you should go now.

Camilla:: Do you wanna see her or not?

Joe:: Later Camilla.

Camilla:: Suit yourself *Leaves*

Joe:: *Closes the door and hugs Ashley* I'm so sorry baby girl.

Ashley:: *Pull back* She is right Joe.

Joe:: You aren't any slut.

Ashley:: We was together while you still where married.

Joe:: Look baby girl, a slut is something you buy and I didn't bought you.

Ashley:: And I thought you only where the math teacher?

Joe:: *laugh* I do teach in sex education too.

Ashley:: *Flirty* oh really.

Joe:: Joey is sleeping you know.

Ashley:: *Smiles and walks into the bedroom*

Joe:: *Smirks and follows*


	19. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**1 week later.  


* * *

**_

_***Wednesday morning*  
Ashley wakes up by Joey crying.  
She get up and put her bathrobe on and walks in to the nursery.**_

Ashley:: *pick her up* Hey baby girl *Kisses her forehead* Are you hungry?

Joey:: *Crying*

Ashley:: *Sits on the chair and start to breast feed Joey*

Joe:: *Standing in the doorway* What a beautiful sight *Smiles*

Ashley:: *looks up* I didn't mean to woke you.

Joe:: You didn't.

Ashley:: *looks at Joey* Are you done baby girl?

Joey:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Smiles* I guess so *button her shirt*

Joe:: *Walks to them* Hey gorgeous *Kisses Joey's forehead*

Joey:: *yawns*

Joe:: Come here you *Take her from Ashley* hey beautiful.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *put her down in her bed* Goodnight gorgeous. *Smiles*

Ashley:: *leaves the room*  


* * *

_**2 minutes later**_

Joe:: *Walks in* Hey beautiful *Lie beside her*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Joe?

Joe:: yeah?

Ashley:: I have been thinking.

Joe:: About?

Ashley:: What Camilla said.

Joe:: Baby it's 3 in the morning, can't we talk about this later.

Ashley:: Sure.

Joe:: *Stroke her cheek*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Last night was amazing.

Joe:: *Smiles* yeah. *Remove his hand and pull off her shirt*

Ashley:: *Smiles* I just took it on.

Joe:: Shh *let a finger slide around her scar from the accident*

Ashley:: *Bites her lower lip*

Joe:: You are so beautiful. *Roll on top of her and start to kisses her neck*

Ashley:: *Moans* Joeee

Joe:: *Kisses her bare breasts*

Ashley:: *Giggles* Joee…

Joe:: *Kisses her softly and roll beside her*

Ashley:: *Rest her head on his chest* I'm tired.

Joe:: *Stroke her hair* Let's get some sleep baby girl.  


* * *

_**6 hours later.  
****Ashley wakes up by the smell of pancakes.  
She gets dressed and walks out of the room and walks to the kitchen.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles* Something smell good.

Joe:: *Turn to her* hey baby girl.

Ashley:: *Walks to him and kisses him*

Joe:: *Smiles* Joey is still sleeping

Ashley:: Okay *Take an apple*

Joe:: *Take it from her*

Ashley:: Hey that's mine.

Joe:: Breakfast is ready soon baby girl.

Ashley:: But I'm hungry..

Joe:: In a few minutes *kisses her forehead*

_**Ashley's phone rings.**_

Ashley:: *Looks on the caller-id and answer it* hey Miley.

Miley:: Wanna go shopping?

Ashley:: "Hey Ashley. Wanna go shopping?" Why yes Miley I would love too.

Miley:: *Laugh* Sorry.

Ashley:: Meet you at the mall about 12?

Miley:: Sure. Bye

Ashley:: Bye

_**They hung up.**_

Ashley:: You don't mind do you?

Joe:: of course not, it gives me sometime with Joey.

Ashley:: *Smiles*  


* * *

_**5 minutes later.  
They are eating breakfast.**_

Joe:: So what was it you wanted to tell me about 3 this morning?

Ashley:: The thing Camilla said yesterday where you could see Melanie if I was out? Maybe you should say yes to that.

Joe:: I want you to get to know Melanie better.

Ashley:: And I will when time is right. So maybe you should call her over today since I'm going shopping with Miley?

Joe:: She can meet her new sister.

Ashley:: *nods and smiles*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Pull her chair out and get's up and walks to Joe*

Joe:: *Smiles and pull his chair out*

Ashley:: *Sits on his lap* I love you.

Joe:: I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you.

Ashley:: *Kisses him* me neither.  


* * *

_**3 hours later.  
Ashley and Miley is at the mall together.  
Joe is waiting for Melanie to arrive.**_

Joe:: *Playing with Joey*

Joey:: *Smiles*

Joe:: *Kisses her forehead* I love you beautiful.

_***Knock Knock***_

Joe:: *Get's up and opens the door* Mels!

Melanie:: Daddy! *hugs his leg*

Camilla:: I'm gonna go.

Joe:: Don't you wanna come in?

Camilla:: Sure *Smiles and walks in*

Joey:: *Crying*

Melanie:: Who is that?

Joe:: *pick Joey up* Your sister.

Melanie:: What's her name.

Joey:: Josephine, we call her Joey.

Camilla:: I used to call you that.

Joe:: *ignores her* Wanna sit with her?

Melanie:: *nods and sits on the couch*

Joe:: *Give her to Melanie gently and turn to Camilla* Want something to drink?

Camilla:: Sure. So where is your "Girlfriend"

Joe:: She is out with Miley. You want some wine? It's all that I have so far.

Camilla:: Sure.

_**Joe's phone rings.**_

Joe:: *Look at the caller-id and answer it* Hey baby girl.

Ashley:: is she there.

Joe:: yeah she is.

Ashley:: *Smiles* You sound happy.

Joe:: *Smiles* I am, I haven't seen my daughter for months.

Ashley:: So what are you doing?

Joe:: Is about to pour some wine up for Camilla.

Ashley:: Is she there too?

Joe:: Is it a problem.

Ashley:: No of course not.

Joe:: You sure?

Ashley:: *Giggles* Yes I'm sure. I love you.

Joe:: I love you too.

Ashley:: See you later.

Joe:: Bye.

Ashley:: bye

_**They hung up.  


* * *

****2 hours later.**_

Camilla:: *Drunk* I miss you Joe.

Joe:: Camilla you are drunk.

Camilla:: You miss me too, I know you do. You can't be happy with that…girl, she is only 18.

Joe:: I'm gonna drive you and Melanie home now.

Camilla:: *Kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Pull away* We are divorced, I have another girlfriend.

Camilla:: I want you Joe, and I know you want me too *Kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Doesn't think and just Kisses back*

Camilla:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Camilla:: *Unbutton his shirt*

Joe:: *Pull of her shirt*  


* * *

_**15 minutes later.**_

Ashley:: *Walks in* Joe?


	20. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**Continue from last.**_

Ashley:: *Walks in* Joe?

_***No one answers***_

Ashley:: *Walks in the living room* Joe?!

Camilla:: *pull away from Joe*

Joe:: Ashley?

Ashley:: *start to tear up* I Can't believe you! *Runs out crying*

Joe:: Shit! *Put his clothes on*

Camilla:: *Getting dressed* I should go.

Joe:: you think? *Put his shirt on and runs out after Ashley*

_**With Ashley**_  
Ashley:: *Starts to engine*

Joe:: *Runs to her* Ashley baby please?

Ashley:: *Crying* Go away

Joe:: no you don't understand.

Ashley:: *Shake her head and drives off*

Joe:: Ashley!

* * *

**_5 minutes later.  
Ashley arrives home at Miley and knocks on the door._**

Miley:: *Answer it* Ashley? What's wrong?

Ashley:: *Crying* Joe

Miley:: Come in.

_**She walks in.**_

Nick:: *Walks to them* What's wrong?

Ashley:: *Wipe her tears away* Sorry didn't thought you had company.

Miley:: It's only Nick, what did Joe do?

Ashley:: *Starts to cry* he slept with Camilla.

Nick:: What?

Ashley:: *nods* I can't believe him.

Miley:: *hugs her*

Ashley:: *Hugs back*

Nick:: Where is Joey?

Ashley:: With Joe, let her just stay there, I will get her later. *Wipe her tears away*  


* * *

_***That night*  
Ashley arrives at the apartment.  
It's 1 am.**_  
_**She walks into the nursery, she start to pack some of Joey's stuff down in a bag.**_

Ashley:: *Pick Joey up* Hey baby girl.

Joey:: *sleeping*

Ashley:: We are going home to sleep with auntie Miley okay?

Joe:: *standing in the doorway* Where are you going?

Ashley:: Away from you *Grab the bag*

Joe:: Ashley please.

Ashley:: *Walks by him*

Joe:: *Grab her arm*

Ashley:: let me go!

Joe:: She is my daughter too.

Ashley:: You should have thought of that before you screwed your ex-wife.

Joe:: I had been drinking.

Ashley:: Oh so that makes it okay? *Pull her arm away* I got something for you *Give him the key* I don't need this anymore.

Joe:: Ashley don't do this.

Ashley:: I didn't do anything! You are the one who screwed with your ex-wife while your daughters were in another room on our couch! *Tearing up* Why?

Joe:: I don't know why, she was drunk I tried to stop it.

Ashley:: Not enough.

Joe:: *sighs* I'm sorry

Ashley:: Is it because I'm that young and that she is the perfect age for you? Because if it is then I don't understand why you were with me and got a divorce from her.

Joe:: Because I love you.

Ashley:: Then why did you sleep with her Joe?

Joe:: I don't know.

Ashley:: Go back together with her, be with her and Melanie. Because you and I are done.

Joe:: No.

_**Ashley leaves.  


* * *

*****Thursday morning*  
The doorbell rings at Miley's house.**_

Miley:: *Answer it* Joe?

Joe:: I know she is here.

Miley:: She doesn't wanna see you.

Joe:: Ashley!

Miley:: Just leave.

Joe:: Ashley!

Ashley:: *Walks down*

Joe:: *Sees her* Ashley please just hear me out.

Miley:: *Turn to look at Ashley*

Ashley:: *Shake her head*

Miley:: Sorry Joe *Is about to close the door*

Joe:: *Put a foot down and opens the door and walks in* Please? *Looks at Ashley*

Ashley:: *Tearing up* Just go, you are waking up Joey.

Joe:: I love you, I made a mistake.

Ashley:: The last time you said you loved me I found you screwing your ex wife on our couch. What will you do now.

Joe:: This *Grab her by the shoulders and kisses her passionately for a few minutes*

Ashley:: *pull away breathless and looks at him*

Joe:: Ashley?

Ashley:: *Shake her head and runs upstairs crying*

Joe:: *Sighs*

Miley:: Give her time Joe, To forgive needs time.

Joe:: I love her, but I don't blame her if she won't forgive me. I slept with my ex-wife.

Miley:: *Smiles* Just give her time.

Joe:: I guess. *Kisses her forehead* my brother is a lucky guy.

Miley:: I think I'm the lucky one, with a guy like him a friend like Ash and a stupid brother-in-law like you.

Joe:: *Smiles* Have a great day Miles.

Miley:: You too Joe.

Joe:: I will try *leaves*


	21. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**1 week After Joe and Ashley's breakup.  
Ashley and Joey are still living at Miley's.**_

*Monday morning*

Ashley:: *Pick Joey up* Hey baby girl *Kisses her forehead* Sleep well?

Joey:: *Smiles*

Miley:: *Walks in* Good morning.

Ashley:: Hey *Smiles*

Miley:: I'm going to the mall, you want something?

Ashley:: Could you drop by at Joe's place and get some clothes?

Miley:: Other than that.

Ashley:: please.

Miley:: It's your clothes. Sorry.

Ashley:: Fine. Can you at least take Joey with you to the mall?

Miley:: Sure I can do that.

Ashley:: I will have her ready in 10 minutes.

Miley:: Okay *leaves the room*  


* * *

_**30 minutes later.****  
Ashley arrives at the building where Joe's apartment is.  
She walks over to the landlord.**_

Ashley:: mr. Smith?

Mr. Smith:: Oh Miss Tisdale, it's nice to see you again.

Ashley:: *Smiles* You too, is Joe home?

Mr. Smith:: He left 5 minutes ago.

Ashley:: Can I have the key? I need to take some clothes to Joey and myself.

Mr. Smith:: Sure *Give her the key*

Ashley:: Thanks *Smiles and walks upstairs*  


* * *

_**10 minutes later.**_

Ashley:: *Packing some clothes down* I think that is enough for now. *Hears the door open*

Joe:: Um hello anyone here?

Ashley:: *Walks out* I will be leaving now.

Joe:: Ashley what are you doing here?

Ashley:: Picking up some stuff for me a Joey.

Joe:: How did you get the key?

Ashley:: Mr. Smith. But don't worry I'm gonna go now *Walks past him to the door*

Joe:: *Grab her arm* Don't.

Ashley:: let go of me Joe.

Joe:: *hugs her from behind* Don't leave me please, I'm nothing without you.

Ashley:: *Tearing up* Joe please let me go.

Joe:: I'm so sorry for what I did, please come back to me. You are my baby girl remember?

Ashley:: *A few tears roll down* Let go of me Joe.

Joe:: *Feel the tears on his hands and turn Ashley around* I made you cry.

Ashley:: *Crying* Of course you made me cry! You hurt me Joe.

Joe:: I know I did, but please forgive me.

Ashley:: I'm not ready for that yet.

Joe:: Ashley please. Think about Joey.

Ashley:: * crying* I hate you, I hate this. Why did I move to NY and met you, why! I hate you so much.

Joe:: you don't mean that.

Ashley:: Yes I do. I wish that I went to a different school and never met you.

Joe:: You are lying, I know you are. We love each other, even when you were my student I loved you and I still do. Don't deny your feelings.

Ashley:: I hate you! I hate what I saw with you and Camilla, I hate the thought of you being around her.

Joe:: *Try to hug her*

Ashley:: *pushes him of* I hate you!

Joe:: You love me!

Ashley:: *Crying* Stop saying that!

Joe:: Fine. Then I love you. *Grab her hand and pull her in for a passionately kiss*

Ashley:: *Deepens it while crying*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

Ashley:: *Pushes him off* Stop it.

Joe:: You kissed me back, Ashley you love me I know you do.

Ashley:: I hate that I love you. I thought that when we finally got out of the hospital that we could be happy together, that we could have a family together. But I was wrong.

Joe:: No you aren't wrong, we can still have that. Ashley please I love you. I made a mistake, why can't you see that.

Ashley:: Because that mistake hurt me deeply. Just 2 hours after you said you loved me, I found you having sex with your ex-wife on our couch. *Sighs* I need time to think.

Joe:: About what?

Ashley:: About forgiving you.

Joe:: *Walks closer to her*

Ashley:: Joe stop it please.

Joe:: I can't. You remember what I said to you when we started to be together, I said that I couldn't stay away from you. And I still can't. I will never be able to *Pushes her gently against the wall* I love you so much and you gotta believe me when I say that I'm sorry for hurting you, because I am.

Ashley:: *Put her hand on his cheek*

Joe:: *kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*

_**Ashley's Flashback**_  
Ashley:: *Walks in* Joe?

*No one answers*

Ashley:: *Walks in the living room* Joe?! *Sees Joe and Camilla on the couch naked*_**  
*End of Flashback**_

Ashley:: *Pushes him off* I can't…I just can't *Grab the bag*

Joe:: What happened?

Ashley:: I just saw you with her…again. I can't get it out of my head. *Tearing up* I hate being so in love with you that it hurts so much.

Joe:: *hugs her*

Ashley:: *Crying onto his chest* I hate you.

Joe:: *Stroke her hair* I hate me too

Ashley:: *Pull back* I think…I think that I'm going to move back to San Francisco with my mom.

Joe:: No Ashley you can't, please don't do this to me.

Ashley:: I just need to clear my head.

Joe:: Isn't there some other way to do it then leave me.

Ashley:: *Shake her head* I'm sorry *Kisses his cheek* I love you.

Joe:: I love you too.

Ashley:: *Grab the bag and leaves*


	22. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_**2 months later.**_

_**Ashley and Joey moved to San Francisco and have been living there for 2 months.  
Ashley still doesn't talk to Joe.  


* * *

*Monday afternoon*  
Ashley and Joey is at the mall.**_

Ashley:: What should we do baby girl?

Joey:: *Giggles*

Ashley:: *Smiles* Let's look for some new clothes shall we?

Joey:: *Smiles*

_**They walk into a baby clothes **__**store. **_

Ashley:: *looking at some shirts*

???:: Ashley?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Demi?

Demi:: omg! *Hugs her* What are you doing here?

Ashley:: I moved here *Smiles* What are you doing here?

Demi:: The same. I haven't seen you in forever.

Ashley:: I know.

Demi:: *Sees Joey in the stroller* Aww hey cutie.

Ashley:: That's Joey.

Demi:: Is she yours?

Ashley:: *nods* And Joe's

Demi:: As in Mr. Jonas's?

Ashley:: *nods*

Demi:: Wow.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Yeah I know.

Demi:: So are you still with him?

Ashley:: *Shake her head*

Demi:: What happened?

Ashley:: He slept with his ex.

Demi:: What a jerk.

Ashley:: The day after we got home with Joey I finds him on the couch with her.

Demi:: Omg.

Ashley:: Yeah I know. But enough about me and my love life. How are you?

Demi:: *Smiles* I'm good. I miss Miley and Nick, but yeah I'm fine.

Ashley:: Why did you move?

Demi:: My dad got a new job *Roll her eyes*

Ashley:: *laugh* Right. Wanna join me and Joey?

Demi:: *Smiles* I would love too.  


* * *

_**2 hours later.  
They arrives at home, Demi is with them.**_

Demi:: Your own?

Ashley:: *nods* It's perfect for me and Joey.

Demi:: Is her real name Joey?

Ashley:: It's Josephine.

Demi:: That's cute.

Ashley:: *Sees a message on the answering machine and press play*

Miley's Voice:: Hey girly! Just wanted to call to let you know that me and Nicky are coming to visit you tomorrow. Isn't that just great? Gotta pack, bye.

Ashley:: *laugh* bye Miles.

Demi:: Eeep Miles and Nick is coming!

_***The doorbell rings***_

Ashley:: *Looks at Demi* It can't be them already *Opens the door* OMG!

Miley:: Surprise!!

Ashley:: You are here! *Hugs Nick and Miley*

Nick:: *Laugh* Hey Ash.

Ashley:: *pull back* I have a surprise for you.

Miley:: What?

Ashley:: *opens the door some more*

Demi:: Miley!! Nick!!

Miley:: Demi!! *Runs in and hugs her*

Demi:: Eeeep I missed you.

Miley:: I missed you too! *Pull back* But what are you doing here?

Demi:: I live here in SF I met Ashley at the mall.

Nick:: *hugs her* Hey Demster

Demi:: Hey Nickster *Smiles*

Nick:: *Pull away and smiles* Hey Joey *picks her up*

Miley:: Man is she getting big.

Ashley:: *Laugh* I know.

Nick:: *Kisses her cheek* How are you beautiful?

Joey:: *Giggles*

Miley:: And she can giggle.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Yeah  


* * *

_**2 hours later.  
The doorbell rings.**_

Ashley:: *Smiles* Who can that be.

Miley:: *Shrugs* We didn't invited anyone.

Demi:: *Walks out of the bathroom* I'm gonna get it *Opens the door* J-Joe?

Joe:: Demi? Does Ashley live here?

Demi:: *Nods* Come in.

Joe:: Thanks *Walks in*

Demi:: *Points at the living room*

Joe:: *Walks in*

Ashley:: Who was at…*Looks up and sees Joe* the door. What are you doing here?

Joe:: I'm here to see you.

Ashley:: How did you know where I lived?

Joe:: You are the Only Ashley Tisdale in San Francisco.

Miley:: We will be leaving.

Ashley:: *nods*

Nick:: *pick up Joey* Come on cutie.

Demi:: Call us Ash.

Ashley:: yeah.

_**They leave.**_

Joe:: Hey.

Ashley:: Hi.

Joe:: So how have you been.

Ashley:: You should go *Get's up and walks to the door*

Joe:: *Walks to her* Ashley?

Ashley:: *Looks up at him*

Joe:: I love you.

Ashley:: Please just go.

Joe:: I'm not leaving town. *Put a note on the table behind him and leaves*  


* * *

_***That night*  
Nick and Miley are staying at Ashley's.  
So is Demi.**_

Ashley:: *Thinking about Joe*

Miley:: *Smiles* Ash? *Waves a hand in front of her*

Ashley:: *Snaps out of it* Huh what?

Miley:: What are you thinking about?

Ashley:: Nothing. Could you take care of Joey, I have to do something.

Demi:: Sure.

Ashley:: Thanks *Walks to the table and take the Joe put there and leaves*

_**10 minutes later.**_

Ashley:: *knocks on the door*

Joe:: *Opens it* Ashley?

Ashley:: I love you too *Kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Pull her in and closes the door and kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *Deepens it more*


	23. Chapter 23 The End

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT!  


* * *

**_***Tuesday morning*  
Ashley wakes up and sees Joe sleeping, she pick up his shirt and put it on.  
She get out of bed and walks to the balcony.**_

_**5 minutes later.**_

Joe:: *Wrap his arms around her* Good morning.

Ashley:: *Smiles* Good morning.

Joe:: last night was amazing.

Ashley:: *Nods*

Joe:: Did you regret it?

Ashley:: *Turn around* Joe?

Joe:: What?

Ashley:: *Run her fingers through his hair* I forgive you.

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: *kisses him deeply*

Joe:: *Deepens it*

Ashley::* Pull back and smiles*

Joe:: I missed you so unbelievable much.

Ashley:: *Smiles*

_**1 hour later.  
They arrives home at Ashley's.**_

Ashley:: *Shouts* I'm home.

Miley:: Where have you been! We have been worried.

They walk into the living room.

Miley:: Omg you guys are holding hands and you are wearing the same as yesterday. You two are back together.

Ashley:: *nods and looks at Joe smiling*

Joe:: *kisses her deeply*

Ashley:: *Deepens it*

Joe:: *pull back*

Nick:: Congrats Bro.

Joe:: Thanks *Smiles*

Joey:: *Crying*

Ashley:: I will be right back *Smiles* I think she is hungry *walks to the bedroom*

Demi:: *Walks in* Oh Hey Mr. Jonas.

Joe:: *Smiles* I'm not your teacher anymore Miss Lovato.

Demi:: *Giggles* Old habit, but Hi Joe.

Joe:: *Smiles* Hey Demi.

_**3 months later.  
Ashley and Joey are living with Joe back in NY.  
Demi moved back to NY with her parents.**_

Ashley:: *Breast feeding Joey*

Joe:: *Walks in* Breakfast is ready.

Ashley:: *nods*

Joe:: *Smiles*

Ashley:: *Screams a bit* ow!

Joe:: What happened? *Walks to her*

Ashley:: She bit me *Pull Joey of* Ow baby girl. *Button her shirt*

Joe:: *Smiles and bends down and kisses her* better?

Ashley:: *Smiles and nods*

Joe:: I love you.

Ashley:: I love you too.  


* * *

_**Boring I Know.  
But hey At least they are back together.  
End Off "Dangerous" or As Em Always Say "She is so DANGEROUS"**_  


* * *

I have 3 New Stories For you guys :)  
They will be out as soon as i wanna post them


End file.
